But when I think of you all the timeI cry
by 946MishaV
Summary: Max is no longer in Alec's life, or so he thinks...He is later set out on a quest to find her but during the journey of discovery, there is more to the story than meets the eye...is Max who he really thinks she is...This story is based on multiple chapters inspired by Songs...M/A
1. Chapter 1:When I think of all the time

But when I think of you all the time... I Cry

* * *

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** 13...Just to be safe.

**Summary:** Someone cries when they think about a certain someone. This is an M/A Fanfic series, with the mention of the main characters from Dark Angel.

**Spoilers**: Give or take 1 and half years after FN.

**Disclaimer:** I still didn't get an approval on ownership to DA *server Alec poutiness*

**Feedback:** So, I have posted this story up previously but there are some additions and changes to these chapters. Please don't be afraid to hit that pretty little icon at the bottom that says review :)

**Status:** WIP

**A/N 1:** With server embarrassment from my side, I am reposting these sequels as I shamefully forgot my password. It WON'T happen again I SWEAR!

**A/N2:** I apologize in fair warning, I tend to get take long to post my stories up L For those of you who read my stories and commented on them, thank you so very, very much:) appreciate them and I took the advice from someone who actually gave me constructive criticism (ValkyrieNyght) *smirk* SO I would be posting up these stories that have been edited :)

**A/N 3:** This a series based story on selective songs that personally mean something to me. If you are not familiar with some of them, I have typed the artist names along with the title-so you can web them. :) Hope you enjoy reading this series as much as I've enjoyed writing them. :)Laters

* * *

Title: But when I think of you all the time, I cry… (Watershed_ In the meantime)

* * *

She was a beautiful girl, no doubt about it. Long glossy hair; dark eyes, fairest of porcelain skin and a body that would make any straight or gay guy fall down to his knees. He had noticed that from the first day he had met her. It has been almost two years that they know each other. She turns around and throws a knowing smirk at him-he'd been staring at her, again. And if he knows himself, he smirks back apologetically. He watches how she pulls her jacket over her shoulder with ease and tips the bar tender just before she makes her way over to him. A huge grin on her beautiful face makes him want to weep. And without warning he grabs hold of her right arm and pulls her onto him, crushing his lips onto hers. He kisses her hard and frowns mentally at the thought that just occurred to him. She pulls away from his warm body noticing how stiff he went all of a sudden.

"Alec?" concern dripping out her mouth.

"Yeah?" he smiles.

"Idiot" she swats his right shoulder lightly and laughs.

Her laugh sends a vibration through him. The chill runs down his spine and he feels like he can no longer stand.

"Let's get out of here." He suggests to her.

Without a word she grabs his hand and exits Crash. They were so oblivious to everything else around them that they failed to see the sad look on the bar tender's face or the sigh from OC's lips as they leave.

* * *

They ran to the beach front, removing their shoes in their path. She gurgles with laughter that makes him halt in his tracks. He watches her in a new perspective. Her hair ripples through the wind with a touch of a luminous silver glow -compliments to the rather bright New moon. This should be perfect but his thoughts don't coincide. He knows that she tries to make him feel better each time. And he does, he keeps Telling her that he's alright, always alright. She stops swaying in the moonlight rather sways her hips provocatively towards him, laces her fingers into his. She looks into his hazel green eyes and kisses him fully. Their first true kiss, he mentally takes note. It's always just been the lips nothing more and he wishes it stayed that way…just the lips. Too late he mentally berates himself.

They walk to her apartment. Standing outside her door she stalls, fumbling with her keys. She turns to him and smiles sweetly.

"Goodnight Alec"

He says nothing instead, he grabs her by her arms and kisses her fully… he knows where this is leading and his heart urges him to stop, but his head doesn't listen. Yes, both the upstairs brain and downstairs one too. So he gives her what she's wants and two hours later he wakes up in her bed. He looks at her; she looks so peaceful and still beautiful. The tension that she carries with her no longer evident on her forehead, it makes him want to cry. But her sweet scent causes his tear to fall, she smells like... He leaves without waking her up. He doesn't give her a second glance; the guilt is just too overwhelming.

* * *

He walks from street to street and knows no one will disturb him. Its 2:30 am and he knows Crash would still be open. He heads there immediately.

Without a word he sits himself onto the bar stool.

The bar tender sighs and hands him Scotch. Knowing that that's all Alec would order, it's all he's ordered for the past two years since her…

"Thanks Sid." Alec stops the bar tender's thoughts.

"No probs Alec." Sid carefully eyed the man in front of him, "so seriously Alec, what are you doing?"

A defensive glare shot Sid's way.

Stern look with a cocked eyebrow stating his ground was made that NO fear would turn him away.

Alec knew there was no getting away from this one, especially this one. He swirled the glass of Scotch in his right hand, biting on his lower lip while in deep thought.

"Alec!" the stern and apprehensive voice called out to him.

Sighing in defeat, he turned to the owner's voice.

"OC...How do I owe the pleasure..." failing his arms into a welcoming gesture with a Cheshire grin.

"Save it hot boy. I saw what you did. What the hell are you doing? Go back to her."

"I can't." He simply replied, exasperated.

"She loves you. You love her..."

"I thought I did." He mumbled quietly enough for OC's hearing range.

OC's look sent a shiver down his spine, and knew there was definitely a slap coming- a hot stinging slap. But was surprise that none came.

"She is a friend of mine, a good friend and you're hurting her. I know you're hurting Alec but you got to move on. We all have lost someone we loved but we have to move on. Or else it will eat us."

Alec turned away from both Sid and OC, taking his glass he walked towards the back of Crash were they use to sit together. He hasn't sat there in two years.

Leaning back he thought of the recent events. He and the girl in his life shared some things in common, but it wasn't enough. Not for him anyway. There were no moments of madness or that spark that he wishes he could once again see...when he spends time with her he doesn't feel alone but his heart always is...his thoughts are never on her but of the one he lost...her death was unfair and unjust and the thought alone makes him tear...

Because, When Alec thinks of Max all the time, he cries...

* * *

The lean figure sat on the table and watched the man that was indeed adored at, cook a meal. And smirked as the man tossed the vegetables in the frying pan with a bit of a style followed by a roaring laughter as he miss calculated and spilled some vegetables on the floor.

"Crap" eyeing the culprit vegetables on the floor that ruined his professional cooking style.

Laughing harder as he cussed, she hopped off the table and approached him, "don't worry I'll clean it up."

As she strolled towards him again, a flashback of a pair of green hazel laughing eyes appeared before her. Causing her to stop, the man notices this and approaches her carefully.

"Sweetheart?" he asks nervously.

"..." she whispers inaudibly.

"Huh?" the man looks at her in confusion and does the only thing that he could think of; he kisses her hard on the lips.

"Brian? What do you think you are doing?" she laughed out.

"Just kissing you..." he replies making a mental note to tell _him_ that it has happened yet again, "I love you."

"Of cause you do..." she smirked walking away from him, "who else do you think will clean up after you if they didn't?" She threw him a smirk before leaving the kitchen area.

'She has never once said I Love you back to me. Does this mean...' Brain knew deep down what it meant, he just didn't want to believe it was true. It was time to _tell the truth_ and it was going to take some serious convincing on all parties involved.

* * *

'Crap why does this happening to me? Who is this guy in any case? And why do always feel like I should know him better than I do? Why do I always cry when I think of him?

Why do I cry every time I think of Alec?'

* * *

The end… of chapter one ...


	2. Chapter 2:And the reason is you

**And the reason is you...Hoobastank**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** K+

**Summary**: He is the reason why things changed, he is the reason why Logan got his ass handed to him by Max.

**Spoilers:** Give or take 1 and half years after FN.

**Disclaimer:** nah, still don't own them *server Alec poutiness*

**Feedback:** No feed back on first chapter...ahhh... *sad face*

**Status**: WIP

**A/N:** Please read _'But when i think about you I cry' _first. For these next chapters you will notice that there are dates and times for the respective chapters. And yes they are Correct :)

**Warning:** a bit of character bashing. *evil smirk*

* * *

And the reason is you….. (Hoobastank_ The reason)

Sequel to _but when I think of you I cry_…

* * *

Three years ago…

18 January 2024 20:45

* * *

"HURRY!" fear evident in the males' voice as they blurred towards the end of the hallway.

Running up the staircase Alec and Max knew that this was it; this was either survival or death. They had been sent on an Eyes Only Mission; only thing is _Eyes_ didn't see the unmarked room filled with Familiars. All they had to do was retrieve the data that the government obtained knowledge with regards to the exploitation of young children. Eyes Only did his research, Piece of cake, yeah right! Familiars-a whole clan of them, they weren't encountering the Senator as one of the Familiars. They had an inkling that they ran deep within the government but how deep-they've only just realized.

Alec noticed an abandoned room, grabbed Max by her left arm and scurried within the hexagon walled room. He instantly locked the metal door and did a quick recon of their surroundings. Old dusty boxes laid haphazardly everywhere, cob webs decorated the cornices and the musty scent extenuated the staleness of the enclosed space.

"Max we're trapped. We need to call for back up." Alec blurted out nervously.

"Stating the obvious aren't we Alec?" stated an agitated Max.

Alec stood by the door and leaned into it to get a closer hearing range of their assailants. Max carefully opened her back bag and placed 6 C-4 detonators on each of the six walls.

'This is the last time I am going to put me and Alec in a sticky situation just because Logan wants to be a damn hero!'

"Countdown Max, they're gaining on us…" Alec said nervously.

He looked at Max and realized that she was just as petrified as he was-especially when it came to the psychotic cult goons. Max was standing by the window pane watching the traffic flow at the bottom of the tenth floor calculating their escape. He approached her and looked down the same window; both attentions were snapped to the door when they heard the Familiars picking on the lock. Stealing quick glances at one another, Alec did the only thing he had wanted to do for a long time, he grabbed Max by her arm, spun her around so that she face him completely and kissed her fully on her lips before she could retaliate.

"I'm sorry but I've been wanting to that for a long time just in case we don't make it out alive…I just want you to know…" his eyes scanned her rather stoic expression.

"Alec save it," she watched the fear in his eyes turn to disappointment, "at least for later, ok." She finished off with a smile.

"Yeah I can do that." He gratifyingly chuckled, eyes twinkling in satisfaction.

"Time to blow up this place…"

Max barely got her sentence out when an echo of a gunshot was sounded through the empty room. Without a second thought both transgenics leapt through the 6mm glass and immediately pressed the donator remote. The feeling of something wet got to Max's attention. An affirmative glance confirmed her worse nightmare. Alec was shot in his chest-a through and through.

* * *

"Alec?" she looked at his pale face…

'OH MY GOD please no no no…please don't let him die.'

"Max get out of here." He choked on his blood, splattering some on the pavement. Using her own strength Max helped Alec to stay on his feet and as quickly as she could, hurried towards her bike.

"Shut up, I'm getting you out of here. Save your strength."

"Max that's what he wants-he got me to get to you." Alec stared to lose consciousness, "Max promise to me that you will find happiness." Spitting out blood as he tried to hang onto his last bit of consciousness.

'What?' Max faulted in her steps.

"Alec… I …" she stammered.

"Please Max." he rasped arguing.

Max knew what she had to do-she had to speak from her heart no matter how much it wounded her reputation…

'It's now or never Max.'

"Alec I can never be happy if you're not in my life…so don't you dare die on me, you hear."

Alec barely managed to lift his head up to look at her but he had and even added a soft smile.

'My Maxie likes me.'

"If didn't say any better I think you're falling for me…I think I'm about to…"

Alec fell from Max's grip but she gripped him tighter before he could completely fall onto the ground. Through her tears, grunts, anguish and anger, Max reached her bike and gunned the engine with Alec straddled in front of her. Revving through the streets of central Seattle, Max drove through each sector gate barely dodging the flying bullets that flew past her. Her only main concern was getting Alec to TC ASAP.

Knowing that skiing over the perimeter fencing wouldn't do, Max skied through TC's main perimeter gate. Once she was safely within TC's park aid Max yelled for assistance.

* * *

"I need a medic team ASAP, Alec's been shot." Holstering him up in her arms, Max dragged his limp body to the Med bay.

Without a second command, TC medics were on Alec, assessing the wound carefully. A hitched gasp left their mouths with a married frown on their foreheads.

"Max, it's not good. His lung collapsed, heart stopped once but we managed to revive it again. And he's lost too much blood, we going to need more." Miley informed their leader, getting straight to the point. Miley was TC's only X4 to be trained as a surgeon.

Max couldn't think, her mind refused to process this information, then too, Miley continued to give her an update but Max couldn't hear a thing…she felt numb. Without another word, Max rolled up her sleeves and walked straight into the Med room.

"Take my blood." She ordered the staff.

With a wary and uncertain expression the assisting nurse cleaned the inside of Max's elbow and injected the needle into her vein. Max didn't flinch as she pierced the needle through her flesh but flinched when she finally saw his face-pale as a ghost. Tears rolled down her soft cheeks. The nurse pulled up a chair next Alec's bed for their leader. They had just managed to revive him, but it was touch and go. She took his right hand into hers and sobbed.

"I'll kick your ass if you die on me…"

'Please don't die on me, Alec-OH GOD please…I need him… I want him please…. I … I …. I love him.' Praying silently to whoever was above.

"Alec…" her voice strained as she swallowed another lump of tears that formed in her throat, "Just please don't die on me…I can't lose you too… if I lose you- I swear I'll never be happy…I WILL BREAK THAT PROMISE-I WILL LIVE A MISERABLE LONELY LIFE SO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME-IF YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY YOU BETTER SURVIVE THIS…" Max yelled at his still expression.

Breathing heavily, her pained heart thudded against her rib cage, shutting her eyes tightly, her body shook violently as she sobbed on his hand…

* * *

14 February 2024 14:20

* * *

Throwing the yellow file on his desk the agitation and frustration that rolled off her caused him to retreat further into his chair.

"I am done being your little genetically engineered cat burglar Logan."

Max leaned down and firmly placed her palms on the glass table enough to crack it not shatter it. Logan almost yelled at her dangerous proximity. He could literally see the gradient of her irises.

"Max…"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and stood up straight, towering her lean body over him, "I'm talking, you listen. You have put me in more danger than Manticore ever did. I almost died several times, almost got shot at several times. In fact I have been shot at several times. I almost got my ass handed to the bad guys and what do I get for a thank you?! FREAKING NOTHING! NOT EVEN A THANK YOU just another mission to save the freaking world…well you know what I'm DONE-WE'RE DONE!" she needed to leave before she would make the mistake of punching him square in the face.

As she was about to leave, Logan found the courage to stand up and hurried to her before she reached the door.

"Max please, just cut me some slack. I never meant to hurt you."

Doing a complete 180 spin, Max glowered at Logan. The pure hate in her eyes was something that would haunt him in his sleep for the rest of his life.

"Cut you some slack? You never meant to hurt me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Logan you have done nothing in these past few months since the Jam Pony siege but hurt me. Running the transgenics down like they are less than you are…"

"They're animals!"

"Right well haven't you heard, WE are PART animal! You disgust me Logan. We have done nothing but help you and what did you do after everything that we had been through? You USED us for your own personal hero complex and got some of mine injured and even killed for it." Her voice hitched at the last part, "people like Alec who never asked anything from you, you got him in sticky situations and got him shot at…and the best part, it's been weeks since the incident and not once you would broach the fact that you screwed up and got him shot!" she glared at him, waiting for a response but when non came she shook her head and clenched her fingers and relaxed it. Repeating the action several times to control her emotions, "We use to be friends, Alec use to be your friend too. Yes I know you felt threatened by him for some reason…"

"He stole you from me."

"He never did and he would never do that to you or to anyone. I WAS the ONE who lied to you about the relationship I had with Alec, but I did it for a reason. You were my priority Logan. I cared enough to let you go and be happy. But you stalked me. You stalked me Logan. Apart from that being down right creepy, you just added a reason for me to mistrust you. I get that your Eyes Only missions are important but so are our lives. You got 4 X-5s killed. And I tried in all more power to make sure that the transgenic nation wouldn't tear you apart but after Alec…"

"Alec again."

"How dare you!" that wasn't a question but a harsh statement, "Alec, saved your life as much as he saved mine and if I remember correctly you save his life too. What happened to you Logan? When did you become this egotistical, cold hearted hero wannabe?"

"That's not fair. I've been in the Eyes Only business well before you came into my life. You can't pin that onto me."

"Fine, but what about what happened after the Jam Pony siege?" swallowing a huge lump that formed in her throat she continued without allowing him to continue, "you stood by us Logan, you watched TC become something more, you saw the life that grew from nothing to something. You were part of that hope, Logan so what happened to you? Saving the transgenics were not enough that you had to exploit them too? It was dangerous enough that I went on these missions alone and then I got Alec involved too. And as much as you rebel against him, he watches my back as much as I do. He saved my life plenty of times," a tear slipped down her reddened warm cheek, "What happened to you Logan?"

"You once looked at me with pride and the dignity of having me in your company but then when you moved to TC, you changed. You hardly came over, you spent more time with Alec," leaving the bitter tone in his tone, "and the more I saw him with you the more it made me sick and the more I wanted to show you that we belong together. Yes I let you go once but after I held your hand at the flag raising that night, I couldn't do it again. I couldn't let go of you again. So I did what I had to do."

"What?" she asked utter disbelief. The audacity, the tenacity, the bullshit that rolled of his tongue, "so let me get this straight, you put us in harm's way so that I would see you as the night in shinning amour?"

"You make it sound harsh Max…"

"OH MY GOD Logan…are you?...are you insane?" hands flying in the air as she blinked heavenwards.

"Max, I never wanted to hurt anyone, sure the bad guys but not the transgenics. Even though they are animals they are useful…"

"If you know what's good for you, DO NOT complete that sentence…as a matter of fact, this is for Alec." Rotating her body into a complete 360 degree, Max swung her leg high enough to kick Logan in the jaw. Pieces of his teeth splattered about on the white Persian carpet and down went the unconscious Logan.

"Hmpf, that's for all transgenics but mostly for Alec you bustard!"

* * *

18:00

"Mole, get your ASS HERE!"

The whole of HQ stood still, when their leader stormed in the bustling vicinity and slammed her door shut. Something has happened and some knew the reasons why. The ordinary.

"I don't take that tone too well…"

"That's just great because I need you to wipe Logan's computer clean of all transgenics information including all his allies…think you can handle that?" she ended her question off with a cunning smile.

Mole was so stumped that his cigar dropped lifelessly from his mouth.

"Come again?"

Max would have laughed if it hadn't been a serious situation.

"I need you to wipe Logan's files clean of all transgenics and allies."

"I thought you said that. What happened?" he didn't care if he got a glare. He craved for some inside info.

"He wants to be a super hero at our expense. I'm done putting our people in danger. And he needs to know that." She cocked her head to the side to make a point that enough was enough.

Mole gave a curt nod and as he reached the door frame he turned around, looked at his leader square in the face and raised his gun over his shoulder.

"About damn time I get the exclusive action first hand."

Max just smiled and shook her head, "Just scare not kill. Listen when you get back I need Intel on White's men and those goons. I need to know what's happening. I got to go. Play nice when you run the place down."

Giving Max nod with a pursed line, he looked at her composure "going home?" Mole had been keeping an eye on her since that last Eye's Only missions went array.

"Yeah." She offered a sad smile.

"You know it wasn't your fault. I mean sure you agreed to do the Eyes Only mission but Alec wanted to accompany you too."

Max stared at Mole for a second not quite believing her ears. He always rubbed it in her face about Logan's dangerous missions and her reckless need to help him out, so what was so different about today? Perhaps it was the fact that he had witnessed first-hand the way she looked after Alec got shot. And that it changed her life.

"Thanks Mole," shifting awkwardly on her feet, Max wrapped her arms around her body, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you got a soft spot for me in that heart of yours Mole." She smiled.

"HA! As if!" he retaliated with no evidence of acidity in his tone, "You aiight Max."

"OH My WORD! Does this make us friends?" pretending to look skeptical.

"A tiny bit."

"I'm moved Mole, really moved"

He snorted and left Max's office. He had an important mission that he had been craving for. Bringing down Eyes Only was better than Manticore's need to assonate.

"YO, who wants to bring the almighty down?" Mole announced.

* * *

18:30

Max walked down the almost deserted street. It has been four hours since she saw Logan. Four hours since she learnt a lot about Logan's idea of being a savior. And it sickened her. Hugging her arms around her abdomen, Max stilled in her path. She looked above her line of vision and saw her apartment light switched on. A sad smile displayed on her beautiful tired face, she needed some time to think things through before she crashed but she couldn't do it alone.

Walking into the apartment she had noticed a bottle of beer resting on the coffee table. Shaking her head slightly she discarded her leather jacket on the back rest of the couch and walked straight into her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes and removing her long tank top, Max fell straight onto her bed with a slight bounce. Sighing loudly her mind began to reel in the recent events of her life…she didn't get far enough when a masculine voice caught her attention.

"Max that you?"

"Yip."

"So how did it go?" the male transgenic stood between the threshold drying his hair with the towel.

Max couldn't answer, her throat closed to tight for words to flow out. Her voice hitched in uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh hey, hey," he said sadly. Feeling the wave of emotions roll off from her. So the only thing he could think of doing was lay next to her like he had been doing for weeks since that incident and hold her in his arms.

Wrapping his strong arms around her, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Oh Alec…"

"It's Ok Maxie…let it out."

"I killed him…"

"Max?" not quite sure that he heard her correctly.

'No she didn't. She wouldn't do that, would she?'

"I almost killed Logan. I almost killed Logan, Alec. I wanted to but I couldn't do that to you."

Alec gently guided Max to face him, "Max I would never ask you to do anything that you wouldn't do. Personally I would use torture, put the fear of Manticore in him, but hey I could still do that if you want me to?" trying to lighten up her mood a little.

"I was so angry at him that I want to hurt him, to kill him, but I couldn't. So I kicked Logan square in the jaw, besides I already got Mole on it." Her face lit up a bit.

"Really? Bet he's loving that right now." He smirked.

"Yeah, so much as calling me a friend-almost a friend." Eyes bulging a bit in disbelief.

"Nooo…for real?" sarcastically sounding astounded.

"As real as this can be." Max replied with a smile and leaned forward to plant a sweet kiss on Alec's lips.

"I love you Maxie."

"I love you too, Alec."

"Oh Happy Valentine's Day"

"Ditto"

* * *

The end…


	3. Chapter 3:Shattered

**Shattered_Trading Yesterday  
**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** M+ Course Language and Graphic Violence

**Summary**: Losing a loved one has Shattered this person...

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** I opened my eyes this morning and went through my emails...nah still don't own them...

**Feedback:** Thank you guys for the reviews... appreciate them :)

**Status**: WIP

**Warning:** Graphic violence and Course Language...Alot of darkness too :(

**A/N:** Please read the first two chapters as they will be mentioned later in other chapters. For these next chapters you will notice that there are dates and times... yes they are Correct :)

**A/N:** ok for this chapter I've included the lyrics of the song in italics…

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Shattered_ Trading Yesterday

* * *

30 October 2024 21:00

"Talk to me people!"

_'Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight.'_

"Male, early 20's, took a gunshot wound on the right temple. He went into cardiac arrest twice but we managed to stabilize him for now."

_'The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies.'_

"Who found him?"

_'Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise.'_

"This young man followed him on the space needle."

"Thank you. What's your name kid?"

"Dalton, sir. Is Alec going to be okay?"

"I will make sure that he will be. You have my word." Promised Dr. Carr

_'The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown.'_

* * *

Alec's Flashback

30 October 2024 17:45

I am God's gift to woman…but only one truly captured my heart…

She looked beyond my exterior, beyond the hot sexy body that I would claim to have-well just to annoy her. She saw something that no one else could see behind my perfect Manticore mask. She saw the loss, hurt, pain, anger, rage, friendship, faith, love, lust, claim…

Things got better when she saved me from the darkness I had crept into. We became one, best friends, lovers. I claimed her as my mate as did she after getting hot at on Eyes Only mission…the last Eyes Only mission. I was hers and only hers, as I was to her…

I was a person.

Everything was going the way we wanted it to be. I started to live again. We even asked Joshua to prepare a crib for us. And as ever Joshua was more than thrilled to do so, in fact he got Mole involved in the project too- much to our amazement he was just as excited and involved as ever. Talk about change!

So everything WAS going perfect, then why did it have to go so wrong?

It was like things were too good to be true…

_'And finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown.'_

I don't know when it started. I suppose the moment I lost everything that meant the world to me. It felt like an icy iron jaw grip ripped my heart out of my chest that made me dully watch as it continued to beat away, lying there without a heart. That's how I feel; life is no longer worth living.

_'As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.  
Illusions of the sunlight.  
And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
With love gone, for so long.'_

I bought a small hand gun not exactly my style but it would suffice, shit that kid- Dalton. Why does he have to follow me all the damn time? He's not my keeper…

I make a b-line to a place that she held secrete, well I did too once upon another life time… good thing too, and I lost him for the time being. The chilled air rushes through my body conflicting with the heated rage I feel right now. Damn, it's raining now too…

_'And this day's ending.  
Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.  
Knowing that so faith, is all I hold.'_

My fingers still clasped the hand gun. It's a beautiful piece, so shinny, smooth and cold…

_'And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.'_

I could still hear her screams in my head…

_'But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.'_

Those damn Fuckers. They purposely left her cell switched on, purposely wanting me to hear her screams as they raped her over and over again. But the speed of the car could only go so fast, not enough to stop them…

Then that sound, her screeching screams, her pleas to leave our baby unharmed…failed.

The sound of the metal sawing together burned in my ears as if someone tried to cut my ears off with the scissors. Then silence for what seemed to be hours but truly only seconds. Another whimper from her causes my heart to clench tightly in my chest. Her screams got louder than before. I scream her name too into the receiver of my cell, in the hope that her enhance hearing can hear me…

But my heart stopped when her screams were longer strong but weak ones, bustards! I scream indecent words not carrying any more. Mole jumps slightly in the passenger seat. I could smell his fear with my flared nostrils.

_'Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.'_

I almost lost control of the car, serving slightly off the mountain edge, fuckers…

'Is that a blow torch? '

She screams again, deafening my ear slightly. My heart thumped so fast and hard I couldn't feel my toes and fingers beyond the pins and needles… All I saw was RED-Rage…

After what seemed like hours of torture, silence enveloped my ear…

A static echoed loudly, then an explosion, voices that's what I heard, well more like shouting and gun fires…

_'There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.'_

Someone who probably cared for her, cussed, yelling NO!

What did that mean?

Tossing the phone aside, I put the car to its limits, endangering not only myself but everyone else in the van too. See even though we are genetically empowered and basically trained to be in control, a car I still a machine, it can kill you regardless. Don't care; I need to get to her now!

I slammed the breaks' to an abrupt screeching halt in front of the abandoned ware house…

_'And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.'_

Forgetting everything that I was trained to do when entering enemy territory, I blurred to her scent.

_'Why my heart is broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.'_

But something mingled with her scent, something like burned spiced vanilla and cherry…

_'But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning'_

It doesn't yet click until I skidded there.

Dropping to my knees, panting uncontrollably, I crawled to her remains. Clenching her clothes that they had discarded before they tortured her, tears rolling down my numb face everything became a blur, but its' her I don't spot, so I rubbed her clothes on my cheek whimpering like a sad kitten. I stare at nothing until something caught my attention.

_'Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.'_

Not too far away I see something that churns my empty stomach, feeling the acid cutting through my insides… my throats constricts, I can't breathe, the world spins around me, I can't hear a damn thing it's like I'm completely deaf… my shaky sweaty hands fumbled on the bloody now corpse…

_'All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.'_

It's my unborn son.

_'All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.'_

The fucking bustards took him away from us! NO! They ruthlessly cut him away from her, from us!

Rolling my head back I screamed hauntingly that made my friends stop dead in their tracks, a smell of fear and a shiver down their spine…

Pieces of her charred flesh and coarse burned hair lie around us. Pieces everywhere…

_'There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.'_

Hers, only she would smell like spiced vanilla and cherry. What a combination, but it always seemed to smell good on her.

_'To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all'_

End of Flashback

* * *

The rage in me couldn't hold back, my tears mingle with the rain now. My sadness is beyond pain, hurt, and suffering- whatever…hmm her favourite word that I've become accustomed to timelessly.

Lifting up my hand like a machine, I stand in attention. Closing my eyes I see her smile, I hear her voice…

Max I whisper last. Everything's gone black.

_'Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight.'_

* * *

End of Chapter 3….to be continued

A/N: *holding white flag* please don't kill me :(

… Changes have been made since my previous update (last year) Please bear with me :)


	4. Chapter 4: Iris

**Iris_Goo Goo Dolls**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** M+ Course Language and Graphic Violence

**Summary**: Yesterday Alec died, today he is giving up to be close to Max

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *Server Jensen Poutiness* And that too, I don't own *looks heavenly and sighs heavily*

**Feedback:** Thank you guys for the reviews... appreciate them :)

**Status**: WIP

**Warning:** Graphic violence and Course Language...Alot of darkness too :(

**A/N: **This is a follow up on Chapter 3...Enjoy :)

**A/N:** ok for this chapter I've included the lyrics of the song in italics…

* * *

Previously in Chapter 3…

The rage in me couldn't hold back, my tears mingle with the rain now. My sadness is beyond pain, hurt, and suffering- whatever…hmm her favourite word that I've become accustomed to timelessly.

Lifting up my hand like a machine, I stand in attention. Closing my eyes I see her smile, I hear her voice…

Max I whisper last. Everything's gone black.

_'Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight.'_

* * *

And Now….

**Chapter 4: **Iris

* * *

_'And I give up forever to touch you_

_Because I know that you feel the same now_

_You're the closest to heaven_

_That I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now…'_

Wait, is that supposed to happen? Flashes of white…what the Fuck?! Voices? Is that normal?

_'And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_The sooner or later it is over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…'_

'Max, is that you?' everything around me is misty…almost white.

'Alec. My smart Alec' her hands caress my cheeks like she used to, warm and gentle.

'Oh Maxie, you're okay.' I reach out for her, mimicking her actions. Those damn tears again, but I don't care to wipe them away when she sees them rolling down my cheek.

'You shouldn't be here.' Wiping my tears with smooth caresses.

'Neither should you.' My voice breaks now.

'I'm not.' She whispers softly.

'What? What do you mean?' my voice becomes hoarse and I'm so damn confused.

'Alec I love you. You have to find me'

'Max wait. I love you…' where is she going? So not happening…

'MAX! don't leave me!'

_'And I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'd understand_

_Where everything is meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…'_

"We have a rhythm. He's stabilized Doctor Carr."

* * *

15 November 2024 10:15

_'And you can not fight the tears that ain't coming_

_All the moment the truth in it lies…'_

Those God damn bustards had to bring me back. The doctors at Metro Medical. What were they thinking? Were they thinking at all in the first place? Right, how could I forget? Saving you saves her…how does that happen when I held her discarded clothes and remains of her charred flesh between my pale shaky fingers before I held our dead son. Just that thought alone brings bile to my stomach.

_'When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you'd be pleased to know you're alive…'_

Two weeks after my so called miraculous recovery. Thanks to Max's blood, I'm now fully restored to the person I was once, back in Manticore. My rage for revenge was not only a dish that is best served cold, rather a dark, icy soulless hollowed being. Some shit like that. Like one of those pre-pulse movies-bring people back alive from the dead. Ever watched those with feelings, like perhaps that would be you or a loved one, where they turn on you without a slightest thought of who you are. Like their entire memory that they developed with you are now completely erased and all they want to do is hunt you down and feed off you.

_'And I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'd understand…'_

That's how I feel when I'm around them, a fucking zombie, looking for revenge-blood thirsty revenge. The pain still gets too much, so I slam my breaks to a complete halt that causes the back tires to screech and lift off a little against the tarred surface. The bile rises higher, burning in my chest, near my heart. I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much. My stomach clenches painfully, muscles begin to tense as I turn to my left in time. All the breakfast I had 3 hours ago now splattered across the tar like a child splashing brown paint on black paper. This new addiction has become my new high, pain is its name.

_'Where everything is meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…'_

I feel like a junky, waiting for that quick fix of pain or else my day won't feel normal. I still can't put pass that dream I had back when I thought I was dead…

Max is gone…so why the feeling that she still out there…

My phone rings, it's Max's tune…here without you_ from three doors down- whoever they are…the song fits perfectly now.

Ten minutes into the conversation, my blood runs cold, my veins pop profoundly now than ever, like a timer bomb ready to explode. I almost feel like my twin Ben…maybe I'm there already…

_'And I don't want the world to see me…'_

They found him…

Ames White

The thought of inhuman brutality brings a smile to my face. Like I always had when I got pushed to my limits…

_'Because I don't think that they'd understand_

_Where everything is meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am …'_

And I wonder now, am I still God's gift to woman?

_'I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am …'_

* * *

15 November 2006

1:00

Soft footsteps padded into the larger dark room. Unable to explain why the ability to see in the dark became an issue not too long ago…but for now the feeling of comfort was needed.

"Mummy," whimpering slightly, "Mummy please wake up." Soft sounds of desperation got the child's mum up.

"Baby what's wrong?" she looks at her expression, frowning her tired face in worry.

Getting her child back to her bedroom, knowing that her husband would awake from his sleep if they talked there, she sat her child onto her bed. Taking a glass of milk with her to ease her child's shakes, she soothingly stroked her hair.

"What happened? Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes." The answer was soft and fear evident in her child's tone.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I…I dreamt that I was running from…from some bad guys and I was pregnant… they got hold of me…and they started kicking me harder each time… I can still feel it…they tied me to a cold granite slab…and there were these men hooded in brown maroon cloaks chanting… I can't remember what it was but they held their arms up, they had a snake marking I think, and there was this man, he had cold eyes and a knife, yes a carved knife and he slowly cut me open and took my baby away… there was this phone they placed next to me and I think that man said he wants him to hear me scream…and there was a blow torch and he slowly slid the thing across my belly and everywhere…and then there were these people I think, they saved me but I wasn't me anymore I became someone else…crazy shit dream…sorry mom."

"Baby it was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"Then why are there marks all over my body? I don't understand. What's happening?"

"Baby it's just a dream. You watch too much t.v. before you sleep."

"I don't sleep…I'm a hawk." She pouted.

Both mother and daughter chuckled softly. Tucking her daughter- a now young adult back into bed just like she always had with 'her daughter'…

"Good night, sweet dreams."

"Good night mum."

Shutting the door behind her softly, she stood still, heart beating so fast that she could no longer stand. Finding the courage t walk back into her bedroom, she shook her husband awake.

"She had another dream of her 'death' "

Her husband now fully awake, "Same one like before, when she was tortured?"

"Seems like it, what do we do? What if she starts to remember?"

"We tell her the truth."

"But she's our daughter…"

"She belongs to someone else…her loved one must still be looking for her."

"How do we know that?"

"Because I would do the same thing. Our daughter didn't die for nothing when she saved Max's life…" Hugging his wife closely to his side.

"She is truly a unique creature unlike any other…"

"That's why she is Max Guevara…"

* * *

31 October 2024

3:00

*Mission Sandeman: Retrieving objective from Conclave*

Five men stood around the still figure, observing for any slight movement. Exhaling a breath they weren't aware that they were holding, they sighed in relieve when the figure moved their hand slightly.

"What do we do now father? Her burns and cuts are healing already."

"We will wait till sunrise, and then we will take her to them."

"To the Parents Why? We should take…"

"No Will, she needs to be kept safe; safe away from the conclave and Ames White, until she is ready to face them. It is the only way."

"But what about Alec? Do they not deserve to be together, to fight this together like planned?"

Sandamen turned around to his trusty follower, more like a son he always wanted.

"I know that. But for now Max must remain dead to Alec."

* * *

The end…Of Chapter 4

* * *

A/N Sorry…was going through a hellish time around these chapter, hence my pent up anger and need to vent as such. Hope you guys are okay and it wasn't as bad as the images I revolved the story around.

A/N I am going to try and write another one that isn't as violent as this one.

A/N: I have written a standalone story of this chapter that explains a lot more than this one. Hopefully I will get to finish that one before my laptop complains about it!


	5. Chapter 5: In My Veins

**In My Veins_ Andrew Belle**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** T-not sure why *shrug*

**Summary**: The truth is revealed and there is more to the truth than meets the eye. Alec must save Max, but does he get the chance to?

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* I really thought that in my absence I'd receive a birthday present that says I own DA or at least Alec :) But all I got was candy :(

**Feedback:** Thank you guys for the reviews... appreciate them, especially to my fan Pinkbeachlulu for the continuous support to ALL the chapters for this story :)

**Status**: WIP

**Warning:** N/A

**Genre: **I am labelling this as A/U for now along with suspense, angst, tragedy

**A/N:** I apologize for taking very long to update. Personal life got a little too demanding but that didn't mean that I wasn't working on this story and 3 others too :P However, for this chapter- I had re-written it about 7 times to get it to what I think sounds right…So PLEASE, this one needs reviewing :)

**A/N: **Okay, so I've written this story in such a way where I've integrated the two character's parts together. The one side will be written as normal print whereas the other will be in bold print. The italic prints are the lyrics of the song…

* * *

Chapter 5_ In My Veins_ Andrew Belle

29 October 2030 19:05

**29 October 2013 19:05 **

_'Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way…'_

"She's not dead."

_'All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
But find you in the day…' _

**With deafening nervousness, the figure's heart rate elevated more. The clanking of dishes and mindless conversations faded into the background… **

**_'_**_Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste…' _

"Come again?"

"Max isn't dead. She is very much alive."

'_At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out..' _

**The sound of feet colliding to the stone paving echoed loud with each step, causing the figure to perk their ears in alertness… **

"What?" his heart flipped about like a fish out of the barrel, "Where is she? Why are you coming to me with this now after five years Will?" Alec paled visibly feeling light headed causing him to support himself against the brick wall of the deserted warehouse office.

Will did a second recon of their meeting place, nervously looking around them for any other presence.

_'Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same…' _

**The sound of the familiar feet grew louder with every confident stride causing the hair on the back of their hair to stand up and their heart to hammer painfully in their chest… **

_'Nobody here's perfect  
Oh, but everyone's to blame…' _

"I came to you now because I need your help to get Max out of the situation that we got her into."

**With sweaty palms the figure ignored the concerned look that was passed from their immediate surroundings. Placing the fork aside, the figure slowly but automatically turned to the right for clarification… **

_'Oh, all that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in the day…' _

"Alec, you need to understand something, my loyalty to him is currently being compromised by the mere fact that I am standing here with you, conversing with you." Will logically argued back.

**Eyes bulged open as a gasp escaped their lips. The world around seemed to move in a nauseating slow pace… **

**_'_**_Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth…' _

"I come to you because there is more to the situation than meets the eye. There are things that you don't understand. Things that we need to prevent from happening."

**'**_Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out…' _

**The figure's surprised eyes turned dark within mere seconds, but that didn't stop them from glaring at the 'shoes' when the questioning eyes all turned towards the object in question… **

"Like?"

"Max isn't the Max you once knew. She doesn't quite remember who or what she is. But she is safe, safe with the people we had entrusted many years before the thought of genetically empowered soldiers came about."

_'Everything is dark  
It's more than you can take…' _

**The sudden burst of adrenaline made the figure stand up in abruptness causing the innocent chair to topple unceremoniously behind them. The clear skies were suddenly evaded by raging stormy clouds, ready to erupt in destructiveness... **

**'**_But you catch a glimpse of sun light  
Shining, shining down on your face  
On your face…' _

"Will, call me slow but I have no clue as to what you saying. You said she is alive, but has no reconciliation of her life and she is with some random people? Will, transgenics have eidetic memory, we can't just simply forget, let alone forget who or what we are. And who are these random people?"

"They are friends. This isn't my doing Alec, Sandamen wanted to protect her. He said something about a coming war…"

_'Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out…' _

**The figure strode towards the objective with a feral look. Getting closer to the objective, the figure blurred to a pass by patrolling officer; punching him unconscious with one hard blow to the head and swiftly stole his automatic 4.5mm semi-automatic weapon from the hoister as he limply fell to the ground. Aiming straight ahead of them, the gun never wavered. **

_'Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth…' _

"Okay so that was their initial plan to let out the pathogen, what does this have to do with Max?" Alec asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his head performing acrobatic moves.

**The screams and shouts around them dissipated, the figures companions gasped in shock but that never meant they would for a split second take their eyes of the objective. The surrounding street light post exploded in million splinters showering the area like twinkling deadly stars. The clouds began to swirl rapidly like a tidal wave of darkness erasing the still midnight blue sky… **

_'Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found… _

"There were new discoveries with Max's inner abilities. Max is not only a cure, or the one who will help the helpless. Max can be used as a weapon too."

_'Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out…' _

Silence

"You need to gather up a team to find her. And Alec, be very careful there are dangers lurking in dark corners. Be true to yourself, if you fear Max - face it don't hide it because she will get angry."

* * *

**_'_**_No, I cannot get you out  
(Oh, you're in my veins)…' _

__"We need to leave now guys there is no time!" Alec ordered his team, "Come one, lets…"

**"I know who you are!" they hissed. **

_'No, I cannot get you out…' _

A loud explosion could be heard miles away. The ground shook with the aftershocks of death, matching the devious dark sky mushrooming above Terminal City…

**"Hello Max." **

****_  
Oh no, I cannot get you...' _

**"Ames White…"Max's tone darkened with every word that she spat out, gun still in her hand, un-wavered and ready to spill blood. **

End…Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N:** Twiddle twee, twiddle thumbs. If you think that this story was written through rum, PLEASE review before you run L

**A/N:** I know that this chapter is pretty vague, that was the intention, there will be two detail chapters thereafter. Hope you all liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6: Breathe Me

**Chapter 6:Breathe Me_Sia  
**

**Author:**MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** M+ Course Language and Graphic Violence

**Summary**: Max and her friends are taking a relaxing vacation to Australia. However on her way to this tremendous time, she reflects on her life; unsure of the memories that ran deep within her mind. But things don't turn out the way she expects them too…

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *hands on hips* really now!

**Feedback:** Thank you for the reviews: Pinkbeachluluand ToAshNwhiskey, I know that the previous chapter was really vague. I needed the plot to be set that way for the next two chapters. I hope you guys enjoy reading this one :)

**Status**: WIP

**Warning:** Graphic violence and Course Language...A lot of darkness and angst too :(

**A/N: **This chapter and the next one is pretty long, hope it's not too much to read O.o And Max's thought are in Italic...

**A/N:** Reviewing would help, like so much…just lay it down for me; I promise I won't bite :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Breathe me - Sia

27 October 2013

21:35

Five friends stood in a circle, laughing with mirth as they patiently waited behind the terminal gates. Their long awaited journey half way across the world would soon become a dream come true. After 4 years of hard work in their field of study, the friends decided that their hard work should be rewarded with a trip to Australia before they would apply their knowledge in the working world. The plan was to relax on the sandy beaches in their striking figures with sexy bikini swim wear, then travel to Melbourne where they had a friend waiting for their presence.

"Hey Mi you should be really excited, you going to see your friend and that hot stud in Australia" her one friend wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh PLEASE!" she cussed with a funny face making everyone laugh beside the friend who stood on her right.

Knowing her train of thoughts, she turned towards her direction and winked at her, "everything will be okay Ash." She reassured her friend.

Truth be told, she was very glad that her friend decided to join them on this adventure, after that whole Brian van Dyke incident she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her.

'Ash it's over. I broke it off with Brian.' She recalled her conversation with Ash.

"All passengers on flight 452SA, now boarding at gate 5." The attended announced.

'How ironically appropriate, gate 5 and flight 452.' She smirked at the thought.

All five friends settled in their seats. Not that the seats were any comfortable in the economic class but the thought of those sandy beaches trump the horrible seats. Max noticed the flight attended glancing at her every now and then. Wondering if she should talk to the attended about her disturbing stares being passed towards her or not, was stopped short when her friend distracted her with a burning question.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What exactly happened to you and Brian?"

She sighed thinking about that night at Brian's place.

* * *

*flashback*

"Hey beautiful, where did you disappear to?" he casually walked into his study finding the object of his affection in front of him.

"Brian what is this?" she asked, lifting up a compact written book, "these markings look awfully familiar." She speculated.

Brian visibly swallowed, "Where did you find that book?"

"On your table now answer my question."

He looked at her with pity then sighed tiredly.

"I think you know what they are." He treaded carefully, pocketing his hands in his jeans showing his discomfort.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips into a thin line, "so all these memories are real? It's not my mind playing games with me?" her agony evident in her eyes and tone of voice.

"No." he whispered.

She stood still.

Stomach churning in discomfort…

Walls closing in on her…

Fear, fear coursing through her veins…

Grabbing the chopping knife…

Aiming the knife in his direction…

"What are you doing?" he shouted in shock.

"Shut the FUCK up! Are you one of them?"

*end of flashback*

* * *

"Mi to earth…come in Mi…" her friend bellowed.

"Huh, sorry. Guess I spaced out."

"About Brian. Come on you don't share details with me anymore. It' like since the breakup you've been hiding under a rock."

"Please, you know that's not true!" she retaliated with a whine, contorting her face in disagreement.

"Fine, share the details with me." Ash said excitedly, wriggling in her seat with anticipation.

Sighing in defeat, she began to explain, "Brian isn't the guy I thought he was."

Waiting

Silence

"That's it! Oh come on!"

"What? That's all there is." Max shrugged her shoulders.

"Arg!" Ash pouted her lips and folded her arms with a huff, making Max laugh loudly.

"Oh my dear friend, you've been hanging out with me for far too long…" she laughed, stretching her arm around her friend's shoulder giving her half a hug.

"But on a serious note, if you ever want to talk…"

"I know."

The journey was going to be a 36 hour long trip that included the connecting flights to Singapore then Australia. 5 hours had passed and practically every passenger was sound asleep, all beside Max. Her excitement about this journey wasn't as peaked at her friends. Her memories started to invade her mind. Confusion, fear and loneliness were the only emotions that she could recognize as being part of her. This laughing all the time was something she was sure she wouldn't get used to.

_'I know that I am a Manticore prodigy, I know that they taught me well to hide my emotions and fake ones too. Damn, it's the only one thing I can tie the loose ends to. Everything else is just disarrayed in my mind. All these flashbacks or memories, I thought they were mind games. And this feeling for this guy named Alec, what is up with that? Why do I _feel _like I know him, but I've never met him…or maybe I have? Arg!'_

_'I know that the brain works like a computer, if you have a virus with no anti-virus software, information in the system can be overwritten. Same principal goes with the brain. I must have suffered a viral infection. And no matter how true I want this to be I know that it's not the case. If it weren't for Brian being the most important clue in my life to have proven that the one part of my memory is actually true, I was sure I'd be diagnosed with delirium!'_

_'I remember the day it started, the memories of cause. In 2001 I started to meditate…yeah meditate! Who knew, Max Guevara and meditation?! It was supposed to be a harmless act of soul calming and souls searching, how was I supposed to know that it would start to scratch through the walls! That's when the confusion started. Everything that I knew, everything that I was, was being compromised by those thoughts…memories…whatever. I got scared. So the mediation stopped, temporarily. Then three years later I started the meditation again just to see if it was a fluke, but the memories started-again. And this time, things got worse. I would do things that I've never done in this life, of instance holding my breath in for 8 minutes long! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT? Wait I did. And it freaked me out! Then there was the whole flashback thing I would get when walking down a corridor. I would see a degraded city alley way and broken down rusted cars. And at times I swore I saw Alec standing in front me…those where the worse ones. I'd see him, but I couldn't touch him and when I couldn't see him anymore, my body ached and my heart felt like it was being squeezed by my lungs. But what did this all mean? That this life I live is a lie or is the other a lie…but then why would Brian say such things? And those markings, what about that?'_

_'All of this is making my head turn. I just want straight answers. *sigh* but would that help the way I feel. I haven't been myself in what 12 years? And who is 'myself' that I would refer to anyway Mi or Max? And no matter how much time I spend in the company of my friends or family, I always have this sense of feeling lost and alone, or when I laugh, my heart feels sad. Treachery, my mind is treacherous! Or is it?'_

_'*sigh* what if I don't belong here? But then what if I don't belong there? What if everything was true, truly true? What if I could go back home to Terminal City? What if I could go back to the people I call 'family', but what if these people I maimed them to be 'family' don't want me back? Why wouldn't they want me back…hmm…maybe because it's been 12 years since I disappeared…is it also 12 years for them too? Oh God, now I feel depressed. Maybe that lady was right, who was it, Renfro, yeah she said I was poison, maybe I am and I don't belong anywhere'_

_'I am all alone left with only but one clue and no further answers.'_

_'No, the only way I'm going to survive this Bitch; re-build walls, lots of walls. Build walls that are impenetrable, I am going to re-build them so well that I alone won't be able to break them. Don't even think twice about it Max, you know why you need to hide these memories away…you are losing your mind. You always wanted to live a normal life, don't you still want that?'_

_'Don't you want that?'_

Mentally sighing, Max laid further into her seat. Remembering last year's event.

* * *

*flashback*

She ran, ran as fast as she could towards civilization. She didn't wait for his reply, she blazed. Seeing the freeway, she stopped at the gas station. Her heart beating in a continuous fast rhythm, she paused taking a deep breath. Noticing the people around her looked at her strangely, she quickened her pace towards the 24 hour store. Shocked by the reflection staring back at her, she took the corner of her shirt and wiped the sweat off her face.

She entered the store, her spine tingled. A largely built man with a black ski mask locked the door behind her. She tried to run but was elbowed on the side of her head making her lose balance and fell to the ground with a painful groan.

"Get up Bitch! Or you will pay!" he pulled her off the ground by a fistful of her hair.

"Hey Jabu, check this fine piece of meat…"

The man tugging at her hair, laughed in excitement behind her ear. His groin pressed against her hip.

A sudden jolt of confidence made her smile, "Oh, wrong woman to rape BITCHES!"

"What did you say, whore?" the man approached her, rifle in his hand, ready to hit her again.

"I said-you-got-the-wrong-woman-to-rape!"

Mi twisted in the man's painful grip, kicking him in the shins, shattering his bone then kicked him in the groin.

Falling to his knees with both his hands on his groin, Mi fisted him square in the face knocking him unconscious.

The act so fast the other man standing had no chance of reacting.

Running in a zigzag formation in the confined space, she grabbed the man's arm that held the rifle, twisting in and awkward and painful position, rifle falling to the ground; she karate chopped his arm, dislocating his elbow and shoulder at the same time.

He screamed and wailed at the pain, shuffling in the same spot trying to break free from her.

"SHUT UP! How's does that feel Ass Hole?" she grappled him by his collar, kneeing him in the groin.

"Im sorry."

"SHUT UP! You want me to accept your apology but how many people have you killed and woman raped? HOW MANY?"

The man's whimpers only made her blood boil more, "I killed 15 people and raped 7 women."

"Yeah and how many were at your mercy?"

She didn't wait for an answer, so angry she threw herself on the man fisting him on each cheek with every blow harder than the next.

Blood was seeping through man's nostrils, eyes and ears.

She continued to fist the man savagely, the feel of bones cracking and breaking beneath her fist-satisfying her more and more.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw the other hostages stand still, witnessing an act that they would never overcome. Not sure what to do.

A pair of arms suddenly held her back with a tight hold around her arms, "Don't Mi, you're not a killer!"

"He deserves to die!"

"Yes he deserves to die a lot, but all the people will remember is how a man got killed by the hands of a woman who retaliated and they won't even think twice before putting your ass in jail."

"Let me go Brian!"

"NO MAX!"

Her name

Her name screamed at her.

Her name Max that brought back hidden memories from behind well-built walls, well- built walls that were now broken down in full force.

*end of flashback*

* * *

She was so astounded when the rest of the hostages that day made a pack not to reveal the incident that they witnessed. To her they were stone cold scared but an old lady walked up to her and said 'thank you for saving us'. She couldn't phantom on how the lady could say such a thing; she almost killed someone in her own rage for revenge.

Her senses tingled in wariness as the air hostess walked passed giving her an odd look. Max wasn't sure if she was a threat or just some girl who thought she recognized as someone else. Deciding to end this, she strolled down the aisle to the centre kitchen area where the air hostess stood waiting for the bottle of milk to be warmed.

"Sorry Miss…Kathryn," she read off the name from her name tag.

"Yes how can I help you mam'?" she smile warmly.

Cocking her head to the left, eyeing this petite figure in front of her, Max got to the point, "what's with the stares?"

The young smiled at her, warm and inviting, "you don't recognize me do you?"

Max's eyebrows rose in confusion, "er, no."

"I was 10 when you had saved me, at the Johannesburg airport."

Max shook her head, unable to piece together the memory.

"That's ok, you were pretty brave to have taken a bullet for me," she smiled.

"Sorry I really can't remember."

"It was around July 2001, there was some kind of altercation with the workers at the airport. I was standing with my brother at the information desk. Next thing I knew you jump in front me took a bullet in your arm and made sure I was alright before you spun around and knocked some sense into those people."

Giving the young girl a curt nod she realized, 'That wasn't me; she's talking about Mi. the girl who saved my life to live hers.'

"My brother couldn't stop thanking you; he went as far as paying for your medical bills. You really don't remember?" Kathryn asked with disappointment in her tone.

"Oh, don't take it too personal. I recently hit my head pretty hard, and have a bit of memory loss." She lied lightly, chuckling slightly.

The girl seemed somewhat pleased then smiled.

"Ok, so like there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"No more awkward stares please?" she asked lightly chuckling.

"Yes definitely." She laughed.

Mi extended her hand for a hand shake, "Kathryn…"

"Kathryn van Dyke"

* * *

29 October 2013

18:00

Despite the warms sunset and excitement coursing through their veins, the friends decided that the sandy beaches could wait one more day and for tonight they would enjoy the cool evening air with amazing friends from abroad. Mi's five friends sat around a circular table and one guy friend from this home country seemed to take an interest in one of her friends. She didn't mind at all, truth be told, she hadn't felt right in any of her previous relationships beside the one which involved a dark blond haired man. She sat quietly, observing the mindless conversations that dealt with their relationships and their boyfriends.

'I miss this, but mostly I miss this with OC.' she thought sadly. 'And you miss Alec' a fragile whisper echoed at the back of her mind. Her heart ached for this man. The body ached and tingled only for this man. Her tears only shed for this man.

"Are you okay Mi?" Ash asked bringing her back to reality.

"Yes I'm fine." Mi replied with her trademark smile.

"Are you thinking about Brain?" her friend coaxed attentively.

'Not exactly Brian, more like Alec evading my mind!'With a curt nod to her friend she pouted, "Nah, but sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to be in love again and not feel…"

"Alone?"

"Yeah." Turning to her friend, she taken aback by the genuine concern and understanding in her eyes.

"I know what you mean. You will find your prince charming one day Mi. No one should be alone in this world. I mean life can't always suck right? Look at me, I'm about to get married when we get back. You are going to get there too."

Max remained silent, taking in her words. Her thoughts pulled together by only one memory, her life that she once lived with a certain Alec. She always wondered when God or the universe would have mercy on her and grant her the one wish she always asked for every year, him.

She thought about the words that her friend said, then returned back to the conversation that flowed around the table. They laughed, talked and ate their meals.

But the atmosphere began to change. A chill ran down Max's spine, she sat immobilized. With deafening nervousness, her heart rate elevated more. The clanking of dishes and the mindless conversations faded into the background. The sound of feet colliding to the stone paving echoed loudly with each step causing her ears to perk in alertness. The sound of familiar feet grew louder with each confident stride. The sound getting closer, and the closer it got the more her heart hammered painfully into her chest. Sweat beading down her forehead and neck.

Starting to take quick short breaths, she ignored the concern looks that were passed from Ash. Her palms sweating profusely, she placed the fork aside with a resounding clank against the porcelain plate chipping the corner slightly. Slowly but automatically she turned to the right for clarification. Her eyes bulged and mouth opened with a gasp. The world around spun in a nauseatingly slow pace, the world was not right.

Taking in deep breaths, her surprised eyes turned dark within mere seconds. But that didn't stop her from glaring at the 'shoes'

"Mi, what's going on?" Ash asked worriedly.

With the sudden burst of adrenaline, she stood up in abruptness causing the innocent chair to topple unceremoniously behind her. The clear midnight blue sky died from the raging stormy clouds. Her face reddened with rage, her nostrils flared as she strode towards the objective with a feral look to kill. Striding closer, she blurred towards the unsuspected patrolling officer; punching him unconscious with one hard blow to the head, she swiftly stole his 4.5 semi-automatic weapon from the hoister as he limply fell to the ground. Aiming the gun straight in front of her, she could hear the screams and shout dissipating into the far darkness of the world.

Her nostrils flared, her eyes concentrating on him. Blood trickled down her nostrils as her mind concentrated more and more. The surrounding street light posts exploded in a million splinters showering the area like deadly twinkling stars. The clouds began to swirl rapidly like a tidal wave of darkness.

"I know who you are!" she hissed coldly.

"Hello Max"

"Ames White…" her tone darkened with every word that she spat out, gun still in her hand, un-wavered even though the sound of sirens could be heard. Cocking her head slightly, "you never call me Max!"

"Don't you remember? I started to call you by name because I needed your help and I still do."

"Help with what?"

"To bring down the Familiars and Conclave," Ames White observed the vivacious figure in front of him, pocketing his hands in his jeans.

* * *

A figure stood in the shadowy armpits of the building next to the restaurant. Astounded by the scene on front of them, they dialled a familiar number.

"We have a problem; Ames White found her and wants to bring down the Familiars and Conclave. What are my orders?"

"Follow the objective and rouge. I will send them to her."

"Be careful Will."

"And you take-care Kathryn"

End of chapter 6...

* * *

A/N: How was it? good? bad? think im losing my mind? O.o


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Contagious

Chapter 7: Cold Contagious…Bush/ razor blade suitcase

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** M+ Course Language and Graphic Violence

**Summary**: A tragedy from both ends of the time line leads Will to a desperate decision. But does that mean that he will have to explain certain things to Alec that is beyond his wildest imaginations? What happens now that the cat is let out of the bag?

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** Oh dear, after this chapter…I don't think so *sad pout*

**Feedback:** Thank you for the review: ToAshNwhiskey :)

**Status**: WIP

**Warning:** Graphic violence and Course Language...A lot of death :(

**A/N: **This chapter is a follow up of Chapter 5_In my Veins. However for this chapter I figured 'hey their lives are crazy' I mean gossamers, tantalizing vampire man, lizard man, dog man…so why not add a bit of sci-fi spice to it *shrug*

**A/N:** Reviewing would help, like so much…just lay it down for me; I promise I won't bite :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Cold Contagious…Bush/ razor blade suitcase

29 October 2030

12:00

A thick cloud of white fluffy mist illuminated the dull air on the fourth floor of the historical building. The figure stood still for ten seconds before his eyes travelled around the room. Too astounded to feel, his eyes fell upon the pieces of carnage that painted the walls red with massacre. Pillars that once stood tall and proud now clustered in small pieces on the previously white marbled flooring. Placing each foot carefully amongst the wreckage, he observed the aftermath of what looked like to be an ambush. His brothers and sisters bodies either blown in smithereens or faces burnt beyond recognition. The smell of charred flesh burned through his nostrils making his gag reflexes work over time. Clutching his sleeved hand on his face to ward off the smell a little bit, he continued to walk further into the depths of the building.

"Is anyone there?" a desperate voice called out.

"Yes, Kiera, where are you?"

"Brother Will, I'm pinned underneath the steel door." She held out her good hand to him.

"What happened?" he skidded towards her, taking hold of her hand into his.

"The conclave, Will. Sandamen is missing."

"What?"

"I think they took him to find her."

"Shhh, don't talk. I'm going to get you out." He coaxed gently as he quickly scanned her situation.

"No, the lower half of my body is probably shattered and my chest feels like I have a sever hematoma. I'm not going to make it..." Her erratic breathing tore his chest open in ways that any doctor would label it as self-mutilation.

"Keira…"

"Avenge us brother."

"I will. I will send them to her."

"Brother Will you know what happened to Mi, if you take them all at once…" blood trickled from the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You save your strength, calm down. And everything will be alright. The world you know it to be will be  
different, it will..." Will stopped when he felt the delicate hand fall limp in his. A single tear rolled down his pale sunken cheek. He rose up on unsteady feet. There were definitely no other options left. The cards had been played unfairly, now it was his turn to play with aces.

* * *

29 October 2029

13:00

Alec sat on his task chair, his mind wondering about as he doodled over the list of tasks in front of him. Sighing in frustration, he rose from his seat, stretching every tense muscle in his body. He was about to catch a 40 wink snooze when a knock on the door quickly put him back into alertness.

"Come in," he summoned, "anything on the radar Luke?"

"No, but two days ago there had been some weird activity in and around Grand Folks location. We have already sent a tact team to investigate the area, but got nothing so far."

'Grand Folks…how much I hate that place. So many years ago death took place there and yet the memories so fresh like it had just happened yesterday.'

"Thanks Luke." Alec gave a curt nod of dismissal.

As soon as the small figured transhuman left his office, Alec laid on the brown leather three seated couch. It squelched and squealed under his heaviness. Staring at the ceiling, Alec recalled the events that took place five years ago concerning Ames White.

* * *

*Flashback*

15 November 2024

10:20

Alec was excited in a sickly dark and twisted sorta way when he got the news of White's location. Heading back to TC, he felt somewhat energized. All the dark fantasies of ripping the man's insides out would come to an end. And although his fellow friend warned him that killing the man wouldn't bring back Max. He needed not care; he had another plan in mind. He would seek out Ray, Ames White's son. There was no need to go into details with Biggs, all he had to mention to his friend was the name Ray and the rest was pretty self-explanatory.

But then the plan to capture White got complicated.

Opening the doors to TC main Headquarters, Alec marched towards a frantic looking Luke and Dix.

"Come again?"

"We lost him." Luke swallowed nervously.

"You lost Ames White? How can you lose AMES WHITE?" he asked in frustration, face contorting in anger.

"We didn't at first, he was there one second and then gone the next. Like he just vanished…"

"Vanished? LUKE!" He growled.

"I don't know what to tell you Alec. The satellite scans showed other humans in the area. But they too just vanished."

"What like Houdini?" He gave Luke a weird look as if he suddenly grew millions of eyes on his forehead.

"No not like…Houdini, but word is that there is a facility beneath the building. It's some sort of basement level where the Conclave kept their captive 'prize' as my source put it."

"Where did you get this information?" eying him sceptically.

"Logan." Luke shuffled in his spot, unable to look at Alec in the eye.

Alec glared at the transhuman, lips pursed in a thin line as his nostrils flared in anger. Licking his dry lips he tamed his emotion within, "Why would you go to him?" folding his arms over his chest he stood straighter.

"I didn't, he just came up to me with this information."

"Medium fella, Logan may be bad then, but Logan care about Max too." Joshua interrupted as he emerged from behind the desk next to Alec.

"I don't like it." Alec shook his head in disagreement.

"We don't like it either, but it's all we got." Mole muffled through his cigar, perching himself on the edge of the table.

Alec glanced at everyone who stood there with him; without any other options at hand, he gave a curt nod to the others.

"Get me a van and two teams; we're going to find out what the hell is going on."

Dismissing everyone to their new task, Biggs remained behind.

"Hey man, you alright? And don't give me that 'I am always alright' crap."

"I not alright Biggs, I just want that assholes head on a spit you know." He said biting the bottom of his lips.

"I know, but…"

"Do we know where Ray is?" Alec asked venomously.

"Alec…" Biggs was unable to complete his statement. Truth was he was afraid of and for his friend. He watched day in and day out as Alec wittered into anger.

"Don't! He killed mine, I'll kill his." Alec firmly stated, leaving no room for argument.

*End of flash back*

The buzz of his cell phone distracted his thoughts, shuffling around to locate the phone, he flipped open the cell mumbling in agitation, "Hang on a sec," without a second thought of looking at the identity caller he answered, "Yeah?" he continued to lay on the couch.

"We need to talk, meet me at the pier nearest to Harbour Lights Hospital at exactly 19:00 no later or earlier."

Snapping his eyes open, Alec sat up "Who is…"

"It's about Max." the caller abruptly ended the lack there of conversation with a loud click.

Alec stared at his phone in bafflement as if he expected the phone to give him answers that would put rest to his confusion.

"What the…" he mumbled

* * *

19:00

Alec cautiously walked towards the pier, taking in the figure that stood nervously in front of him. The tall well-toned figure in dark grey cotton pants and oversized rain coat ushered Alec towards the entrance of the abandoned warehouse that was once catered for oil shipment.

"Hey Alec"

"Will, what's going on? You said it's about Max."

"She's not dead." Will hurriedly whispered.

"Come again?"

"Max isn't dead. She is very much alive."

"What?" his heart flipped about like a fish out of the barrel, "Where is she? Why are you coming to me with this now after five years Will?" Alec paled visibly feeling light headed causing him to support himself against the brick wall of the deserted warehouse office.

Will did a second recon of their meeting place again, nervously looking around them for any other presence.

"I came to you now because I need your help to get Max out of the situation that we got her into."

Alec stood still for 25 seconds before the words registered. Anger flared up in his system like wild fire, grappling the unexpected older man Alec threatened, "What HAVE-you-BUSTARDS- DONE-TO-MAX? Cause I swear to GOD even if there is one or not, that I will tear you from limb to limb to limb if one hair on Max is missing!"

"Alec, you need to understand something, my loyalty to him is currently being compromised by the mere fact that I am standing here with you, conversing with you. So if I were you I'd let me go right now." Will logically argued back without flinching.

Alec let go off Will but never broke eye contact.

"I didn't come to you because there is more to the situation that meets the eye. There are things that you don't understand. Things that we need to prevent from happening."

"Like?"

"Max isn't the Max you once knew. She doesn't quite remember who or what she is. But she is safe, safe with the people we had entrusted many years before the thought of genetically empowered soldiers came about."

"Will, call me slow but I have no clue as to what you saying. You said she is alive, but has no reconciliation of her life and she is with some random people? Will, transgenics have eidetic memory, we can't just simply forget, let alone forget who or what we are. And who are these random people?"

"They are friends of Sandamen's who are sworn to secrecy in keeping Max safe. This isn't my doing Alec, Sandamen wanted to protect her. He said something about a coming war…"

"Yeah so we already knew that. But nothing happened."

"Not this time. This is bigger than what Sandamen had anticipated. The Conclave's initial plan was to release a deadly pathogen that would be carried by Max's nemesis," as Will explained the situation to Alec, he swiped out a folded photo from the inside of his rain jacket, "the pathogen was to be placed within enemy territory in three months, targeting the transgenics, military then humans."

_'Alec and Joshua stood side by side in the basement level of the Conclave's hideout facility, 'Alec look, vials in different colours, what you think they are?''_

"But this is a baby Will." Alec stated in abashment.

_'Jars of foetuses packed closely to one another on the steel framed shelves. Each jar displayed either a disfigured foetus, or a foetus with what looked like shingles or a bit of both. In which any case Alec was quite grateful that they were all still born.'_

"Looks are deceiving Alec, pay attention!" Will hissed.

"Hey!"

"Listen, this WAS their initial plan. The baby was just a perfect creation of years of perfecting the perfect being that would carry this virus. Anyone who comes into contact with him would die after two weeks of infectious transfer. From what we had understood, the virus would look like a common cold bacterial DNA strand, then panic and mayhem and before the infected knows it, they are dead. It's not your typical zombie virus but the infected will show signs of hallucinations that will drive them to their death." Will rambled.

"Okay so that was their initial plan to let out the pathogen, what does this have to do with Max?" Alec asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his head performing acrobatic moves.

The pity in Will's eyes made Alec shift uncomfortably in his spot.

'Damn it if only Sandamen had agreed to explain this to Alec it would make life so much easier.' Will exasperated mentally.

"I'm not liking the silence here Will." Alec stated quietly, his head spinning in every direction possible.

"Alec, that night when Max was captured, Sandamen knew about it."

"What?" his eyebrows met in confusion.

"Sandamen has a gift, just like most of the Conclave members. They don't often exhibit their abilities unless necessary; it's usually their strengths that are of top priority. Sandamen however, can manipulate one's mind through telepathy. He has another gift too, he can see the past, present and future." Will reluctantly looked at a stunned and immobile Alec.

'He can see the past, present and future'

Will sighed audibly; Alec's stood still for a moment than his lips curled up followed by a roaring laughter.

"Nice try Will, you got me there. Next you are going to say that he can bend time and space!" Alec wiped the corner of his eyes as he looked at the older man.

Silence

Alec's laughter died immediately at Will's silence, "You're kidding me!"

"Sandamen can't do it but another girl could and I can."

"Oh Come ON! Do you have any idea how ridiculous this sounds?" Alec waved his arms about.

"Why, Alec? You think that the abilities that the Conclave or Familiars have are genetically engineered?" Will sneered.

"No…but come on…"

"That girl was a friend of mine who saw the need to sacrifice her life to saving Max's. She was a daughter of proud parents, a wonderful sister to a now lonely brother and the best person I had ever be-friended. So no matter how ridiculous you may think that this is; it is what it is! It has happened and Max was sent back. It's not so much as to change events but to also prepare her for what's to come." He yelled.

"Back in time? Prepare her for what?" Alec took a deep breath, his mind whirling around what ifs and dangers that lay in front of him.

"There were new discoveries with Max's inner abilities. Max is not only a cure, or the one who will help the helpless. Max is a weapon too. She can be manipulated in her current state. The Conclave wants to get rid of everyone in their path. But the pathogen will take time to dissipate every soul on the face of the earth, with Max; the destruction is far greater and a hundred times quicker."

Silence

"You need to gather up a team to find her. And Alec, be very careful there are dangers lurking in dark corners. Be true to yourself, if you fear Max - face it don't hide it because she will get angry."

* * *

20:20

TC Main Head Quarters

Alec burst through the double swing doors of TC Main Headquarters. Every transgenic within the premises stopped what they were doing and gazed a wary look toward their leader. Joshua who had been talking to Mole abruptly stopped his conversation, stood up and scurried to find his medium fella's friend.

"Get back to work!" he ordered, "MOLE, BIGGS, CECE, GEM, DALTON AND JOSHUA IN MY OFFICE NOW! And get Original Cindy and Sketchy here!"

No response

"Bip Bip Bip people!" He clapped his hands in frustration.

Everyone scurried back to their business.

"Boo I never thought I'd hear the words bip bip from you… you've been hangin' with Normal for far too long..."

"You guys are here. Good, get in and shut the door." He ignored OC's sarcasm.

All 7 of his friends stood with anxiety watching Alec's behaviour. He paced to and fro in the same spot of the vinyl flooring, wracking his sweaty wet hair back.

"There is something that I need to inform you guys with information that maybe too deep in the ocean," he held up a virtual hand of silence, "Not now Biggs. Max is alive and she may be in trouble."

"My girl is alive?" OC paled, Sketchy took hold of her elbow keeping her steady.

"Yes. There is no time for schematics. There is a lot going on and not much time to explain," Alec took a deep breath; "The Conclave found out that Max is weapon. They were going to use her to kill the rest of us; ordinaries, transgenics you name it. But Sandamen intervened and prevented this from happening…"

"Father?" Joshua wailed.

"Yes, father. But…oh hell," Alec rolled his shoulders back, stood straighter and eyed each and everyone one of them, "Sandamen sent her somewhere where he is keeping her safe. We need to go and get her. Max is murdering people."

"That doesn't sound right; Max wouldn't kill anyone no matter how badass she can be." Sketchy interrupted, looking around him.

"Yeah I thought so too, now I'm not so sure." He felt ashamed saying that out loud.

"Where did you get this information from?" Mole asked resting his rifle on his shoulder.

"From Sandamen's follower, he suggested that I take friends with. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I'm touched you maimed me as a friend." Mole sarcastically added.

Alec was about to say something when his annoying cell buzzed for the third time. They didn't like the colour of Alec's new complexion. It was two shades paler than his skin colour.

"Terminal City is about to be hit"

"Wait what? When?"

"In one hour. Joshua I need you to raise the alarm, Mole get to sentries and get everyone to group, start evacuating through the tunnels. Biggs and Cece, get all the children together then pair them with the adults as they leave. Dalton and Gem make sure you pack enough medical supplies they are going to need it. Get as many helping hands as you can, each of you. We go underground."

"What about Max?" OC asked.

"You said she's alive bro, let's go get her after." Sketchy suggested.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Cece paled.

"Ames White found her."

* * *

They stood still, unable to swallow this new information. Mole knew exactly what to do.

"Alright, change of plans. I'll get everyone together and lead them through the main sewers. Joshua, Biggs, Cece, Sketchy, OC, you guys are with Alec."

"But what about TC, friends?" Joshua wailed.

"Don't worry about that." Mole said sternly, "You find Max and tell her to hang the hell in there."

"I can't let you do that. You all are my responsibility!" Alec yelled.

"No, your responsibility to get to Max, then kill those sons of bitches. We're a team Alec."

"I'm going with Mole on this one Alec." Cece agreed, "We won't be off any help to Max if we are all dead."

_'You can't save everyone Alec,' Max's voice echoed._

"I don't like this. I can't save Max knowing that you guys are in harm's way. I'm abandoning ship before my men!"

"Tough, you going to have to just except it and move your skinny butt away from here." Mole growled, resettling the rifle in his arms.

Alec turned away from them, his emotions getting the better of him. Burying his face in his hands, he took a stifled deep breath and sighed deeply as he ran his hands down his now wet cheeks.

'This isn't fair. It's mass suicide. What do I do, what do I do?'

'Help me Maaaax!' his mind screamed in torture.

Grinding his jaw, he licked his salty lips not bothering to wipe the tears off his stubble cheek, he faced his friends again. Biggs who had been Alec's friend only saw him with this look twice; once with Rachel then with Max. So when he looked at his friend, he knew his emotions would compromise his judgement. He needed to step in as TC's new leader.

"Don't even think about it Biggs. I got this one. Alec needs his friend right now." Gem warned as if she had read his mind.

"Yeah we got this. You guys get Max back." Dalton agreed.

Alec shook his head in despair, face contorting with a mixture of anger and horror then looked at Mole with understanding, the same mirrored in the transhuman's yellow eyes.

"Alright people let's get to business." Mole ushered Dalton and Gem out the room.

The two transgenics ran towards Alec, squeezing him in a tight hug before leaving the room without saying goodbye, because saying goodbye meant they may not see one another again.

Mole marched towards Alec, shook his hand firmly, "Be safe my friend." He looked at the others, smiled and nodded.

"What do we do now, Alec?" Sketchy asked.

Taking a deep breath, mentally tuning his emotions into soldier mode, "We need to leave now guys there is no time!" Alec ordered his team, "Come one, lets…"

The vibration of a loud explosion could be heard miles away. The ground shook with the aftershocks of death, matching the devious dark clouds mushrooming above Terminal City. The air sobered quickly with nothing else but pink mist and fresh pieces of charred grilled flesh that showered the surrounding buildings. The attack came too early. Too early for those hadn't prepared for something of this magnitude.

* * *

30 October 2013

19:00

Five figures helped each other in an unsteady standing position. Unable to phantom where and how they got there, they were somewhat both pleased and sad at the same time. The ground around them, destroyed in a perfect circle. A trail of grass burnt black where they had once laid, evidence of their arrival.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Oh no!" The shorter figure ran towards the body that twitched slightly on the ground, "SKETCHY!" OC roared!

* * *

End of chapter 7…

What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8: 40 Miles From The Sun

**Chapter 8: 40 Miles From The Sun_Bush**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** M+ Course Language and Graphic Violence

**Summary:** There's a tragic ending on someone's part with a surprising turn of events…or is it?

** Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *sadly walks away*

**Feedback:** Thank you for the reviews :)

To Pinkbeachlulu: LOL…I actually didn't think about the Terminator… this story is just taking me into depths unknown :/

**Status:** WIP

**Warning:** Graphic violence and Course Language...A lot of death :(

**A/N:** pre-warning….I'm holding a white flag, enough said-just read this chappie it's going to need reviewing *hides face*

**A/N:** I'm holding my breath hoping this chapter is ok…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bush_40 miles from the sun…**

Previously:

_"I know who you are!" she hissed coldly._

_"Hello Max"_

_"Ames White…" her tone darkened with every word that she spat out, gun still in her hand, un-wavered even though the sound of sirens could be heard. Cocking her head slightly, "you never call me Max!"_

_"Don't you remember? I started to call you by name because I needed your help and I still do."_

_"Help with what?"_

_"To bring down the Familiars and Conclave," Ames White observed the vivacious figure in front of him, pocketing his hands in his jeans._

_And…_

_30 October 2013_

_19:00_

_Five figures helped each other in an unsteady standing position. Unable to phantom where and how they got there, they were somewhat both pleased and sad at the same time. The ground around them, destroyed in a perfect circle. A trail of grass burnt black where they had once laid, evidence of their arrival._

_"Is everyone ok?"_

_"Oh no!" The shorter figure ran towards the body that twitched slightly on the ground, "SKETCHY!" OC roared!_

* * *

And Now...

The excruciating pain travelled through her nervous system. Her eyes too sore and gritty to fully open, lips cracked beyond help, she twisted out of the rubble that lightly pinned her down. Her ribs protested at the sudden movement, the pain shot through her bones making her very nauseous. Lifting her head in time her stomach tensed, contorting every time she threw up. Rolling her broken body the other way, she tried to asses her situation. With great horror she tried to flex her left foot but there was no foot to flex.

Her senses tingled, waking her up with a jolt. Eyes scanning her surroundings, ash rained upon everything covering the street and surrounding buildings in a grey depressive state. Her eyes fell on the unconscious figure next to hers.

"Oh God!" she felt for a pulse on the figures neck.

"Logan wake up!" she shook him awake.

He groaned, "Asha? Are you okay?" Logan tried to sit up using his right hand, his left hand crushed by a fallen pillar.

"No my chest hurts and I think I lost a foot," Asha panicked.

They had been on their way to TC with new information, information about Max's DNA. Logan visibly slumped his shoulders in defeat. They were going to lose Max, all of them-the transgenics and the people who could be saved wouldn't even know that she was their only hope of survival.

"What are we going to do now Logan?" tears cascading down her ash white skin.

"Will's dead, TC's gone. And Max is going to die too." Despair evident in his voice.

"What if she doesn't use her abilities as much?"

"What are the chances of that happening with Ames White there? Max is going to die." His voice hitched slightly.

A crunching sound behind them caught their attention, snapping their head towards the shadowy figure.

"Logan Cale?"

"Who wants to know?" looking up at the figure dressed in a black cloak and shiny black shoes.

"NO!" Asha yelled as the figure pulled out a silencer putting a clean bullet between Logan's pale blue eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart."

The figure walked away through all the rubble, debris and carnage into the shadowy parts of the city, leaving two more corpses along with the rest of the unfortunate souls on street.

"Mission Accomplished." The figure disconnected the phone call, tossing the cell phone onto the side of the walkway.

* * *

29 October 2013

"Mi! Mi!" Ash screamed.

_'Not now Ash...I have to…I have to kill him.'_

"Lady, throw the gun on the floor and turn around slowly with your hands behind your head. DO IT NOW!"

"Why would I help you to take down the Conclave?" ignoring the patrol officers command.

"Because they killed Ray!" he explained simply.

"So what, I'm off use to you when it's convenient for you?" her nostrils flared visibly. Her face reddened further with rage, swirling grey clouds darkened waiting to be released of it treachery. Gale force winds swept through the quite streets destroying everything in its path. Anything electrical sizzled into nothingness, leaving the darkness to consume with vengeance. With her left hand, Max ripped open her dress exposing the evidence of a tragic survival.

"Take a look at this White! These scars are a reminder of what I lost!" her eyes twitched as the flashbacks began to unfold before her eyes, "I should just end your miserable life right here!"

The sound of automatic rifles and Glock 19s caught her attention.

"You scarred me with the blow torch, and then you cut me open. And you took him away from me!" she hissed.

Shaking his head in disagreement, "It wasn't me who did the torture; it was the Familiars and Conclave!" He yelled back.

The wind had stopped, loose objects now stood still, suspended in mid-air. Max's ears burned, gasps and whispers now embedded her aura.

"What's on her skin?"

"She's some sorta freak!"

"Maybe she's an alien?"

Kathryn who had hidden in plain sight now, waited for her orders. But things were getting worse and she needed to act fast. The wind had stopped and now was the time to panic.

"Brian, we're in trouble!" She yelled as her brother made his approach towards her.

"I saw you. I followed Max from South Africa. Kathryn, I need you to get her friends out of here! Just keep running baby sister and don't look back. Whatever you hear just do not look back."

"Brian…"

"Do it now baby sister. Always remember that I love you." placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"I love you too."

Kathryn crouched as low as she could, running towards the group of friends who hid behind the circular table.

"Please follow me." She firmly told the group. Noticing the hesitance in their eyes, "I'm Mi's friend. Please follow me. Stay quiet and keep low. Got it!"

Kathryn rose slightly from behind the table, observed the situation on the street. Max's tip of the hair was frozen in an upturn style. The rapid increase of tattoos emerged from thin layers of skin causing her clothes dissipated into dust. All that was left were her undergarments and the increase in growth of the runes.

"We got to go now!"

Brian clenched his jaw, stealthily approached Max's line of vision. His body ached more and more as he approached her. The waved of energy emanating from Max was starting to take effect on everyone and everything around them. Ames White skin began to shed off his face, scarring him with 3rd degree burns.

The tar around Max uplifted from the ground, turning into steamy hot bubbly liquid. The patrolling vehicles took a whole new shade of white, brown trails travelled rapidly across the bonnets, tyres liquefying to the ground. The officers backed away beckoning everyone else to run to safety. The heat emanating rapidly through the vehicle, the cars exploded but flames froze on the spot.

"Brian?"

"Max, don't do this. Please." He begged hoarsely. His throat dried up, his lungs become heavier to breath. Hot air enveloped the atmosphere around them. Trees, shrubs and bouquet of flowers died instantly through the unmanageable heat.

"Why? Is that not what I was built for?"

"No."

"Lies!" she said venomously.

"No, I'm sorry Max." guilt clear behind every word.

Pulling out a pistol, Max's eyes widen in shock. She glanced down at the gaping hole square in the centre of her rib cage. Her eyes wide with shock, her grip on the weapon unclenched with ease, gun falling to the ground with a resounding echo. The skies turned clear, wind washed through the city one last time, the flames put out by the sudden coolness of the rain. Falling backwards, arms flailing to the sides, she hit the ground hard.

* * *

Drenched in cold sweat, she bolted upright. Wide eyes wildly scanning her surroundings, panting heavily, the tears rolling down her cheeks she felt glad to be where she was. Throwing her head back on the pillow she stared at the ceiling, her chest hurt like hell not to mention the red mark that was now displayed visibly.

_'Damn that was just a dream.'_

Max rolled off the bed, grabbing a new set of clothes she headed for the bathroom. A post it note was placed on the corner of the mirror, peeling it off it read:

_'Hey Mi_

_We tried to wake you, guess you were really tired. We'll be at the restaurant, meet you there. P.S. Mal is pretty hungry so won't be far._

_Ash'_

Crumbling the note into a smaller ball, she trashed it to the closets bin. Stepping into the shower, Max opened the cold shower tap to its full potential. Yelping mentally, she somewhat welcomed the burning coolness against her raging hot body. Leaning forward she rested her forehead on the wet tile rubbing her chest absent-minded as she recalled the dream she had just experienced.

_'Even though it was only a dream, what if it's true? What if Ames White is truly here? What do I do? Run? Fight? This isn't the first time dreams like this actually happened.'_

She could recall the dream that she had about Biggs and Cece, and what a mission that was to get them to safety! So what about this dream that leaves her with scars? Like so many others that left scars, and a terrible sense of deja-vu. She hated it; her life was freaky enough now she had this 'gift' added to the mix.

_I've gone soft since I got here, however I got here…my head hurts every time I think about it. Whatever!'_

_'No I need a plan of action…no…I need to know my enemy. And what are his plans?'_

* * *

Hiding in the shadowy armpits of the abandoned building stationed next to the restaurant in which her friends evidently enjoyed their time spent chatting; she counted down the seconds. And as scheduled, her target appeared in her line of vision. With agility and speed Max blurred towards the passing by officer and relieved his holster of the 4.5mm automatic weapon without him noticing. The last thing she wanted to do was to make a scene that would expose everything that she worked so hard to keep in the dark. Covering her head with her hoodie and the gun now safely tucked into the waist band of her jeans. She approached her next target from behind; his rhythm of walking was the one thing that she would never forget. Confident that it was Ames White, she walked closer to him; close enough where he sensed her presence.

"Don't even think about turning around. Walk to your right, in that alley way. Do it!" she hissed.

Obeying, Ames white followed suite but never had the chance to block the butt of the gun that hit his square on the side of his face. Falling into an unconscious heap, Max dragged his heavy body behind the dumpster.

"I need your help, you owe me this much Brian."

* * *

"Call Will, we have a problem."

"What is it Brian?"

"Ames White found Max. I'm going to meet her now."

* * *

18:50

Max waited behind the dumpster keeping an eye on an unconscious Ames White. It has been years since she learnt the need to keep sedatives on hand, using homemade remedies, a concoction of pain meds, antibiotics and sleeping pills. It wasn't easy to remedy these things, not with tight security everywhere. At least they were prescription drugs; she could get away with those. Ames White would be knocked out for hours.

"Max?"

"Over here." she called out.

As Brian got a little closer, his wits died immediately at the sight before him.

"What the hell are you doing?" looking down the alley way for reassurance that their hideout was safely hidden.

"What does it look like?" glowering at Brian.

Visibly swallowing a huge lump of nervousness, "How did you know I was here?"

"Coz of this." Max stood up, pulling up her top.

"Oh crap, it's happening again?" touching her skin gently, his eyes travelled along the scar.

"Yeah, and worse." Pulling down her top, she bent down to pick up her backpack.

"Why?"

"You killed me." She simply stated, stoically looking at him.

"That…sucks."

Max couldn't help but chuckle, "That sucks? That's it? That's the best you got?"

"Yeah well…hey are you okay?" touching her shoulder in concern, worried about her faraway look.

_'SKETCHY!' a voice screamed in her mind.  
_

"Sketchy…" she mumbled.

* * *

19:03

"Oh no!" The shorter figure ran towards the body that twitched slightly on the ground, "SKETCHY!" OC roared!

Alec skied on the muddy ground next to OC, panic rising from his very core.

"Joshua lift Sketchy up."

"NO! You could damage his spinal cord if you move him." Biggs explained.

"Come on Sketchy don't you die on me now…" Alec yelled as he applied pressure to the wound, Sketching blood draining out of his body staining the dried burnt grass around him.

"I…can't…you have to go." Sketchy sputtered out the words. His breathing laboured then stilled, "Find Max." he managed with deep exhale.

Everyone stood still, staring at their motionless friend while Original Cindy laid her head on Sketchy's chest, sobbing in grief.

"Oh Sketchy."

"Alec, I don't mean to be a buzz kill but we got to move. We can't stay here. And I'm pretty sure someone's seen that ball of fire when we got here." Biggs warned nervously.

"Yeah, this place is pretty torched. Let's move out people." Alec ordered but was cut short when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, "What is it Josh?"

"Look…" he pointed out in front of him, "Someone's coming."

"Shit! Everyone, run!" Cece commanded.

"No wait…I know that person." Alec mumbled, strolling towards the figure, "Oh shit, Kyla." Alec heart thumped violently.

"Hey guys, Alec." Kyla greeted with a nod, "I'm so glad that you guys made it."

"How?"

"You would think that you'd notice the file on my desk that night when we…in my apartment…five years ago…" she fumbled with a small smile.

"But…" Alec stammered.

"Not now-later, for now I need to get you guys out of here," she glanced at everyone, "there's one missing."

"We lost a friend, Sketchy." Biggs replied.

"We need to cremate him." moving towards a still Sketchy.

"What why?" Alec stumbled.

"You guys don't belong here. What do you think will happen if the authorities do an autopsy? What do you think they're going to find?"

"Nothing, which will lead to a whole bunch of questions and conspiracies." Alec answered.

"That's right, we don't belong here."

"Where is here anyway?" OC interjected.

"The birth of the Reds."

"The Reds?" Joshua asked curiously.

"Yes, the South African version of Manticore."

* * *

End of Chapter 8

A/N: Oh dearies...What's the verdict? Just lay it out for me...


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Dreams

**Chapter 9: Bad Dreams_ Swollen Members **

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** M+ Course Language and Graphic Violence

**Summary:** Uneventful circumstances brought Max back to SA sooner than expected.

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *pout*

**Feedback:** Thank you for the reviews :)

**Status:** WIP

**Warning:** Explicit language and mild torture.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bad Dreams_ Swollen Members **

* * *

1 November 2013

Folding her arms across her chest she stared straight ahead of her, focused on anything else but the man sitting next to her.

"Please talk to me." He whispered harshly.

"Why, so you can knock me out and drag my ass back to South Africa? No thank you."

"I did what I had to Max. White's dangerous no matter what he says."

"He's changed." She said firmly.

"You really think that he's capable of that?"

"I dunno Brian you tell me?" turning towards him.

"I didn't change the circumstances did."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Ames white can't be trusted. He killed your kind and others-for what, something that they believed in?" he looked at her incredulously reminding her of who Ames White truly is.

"He warned me that the Familiars were after me but it was too late to escape."

"That's what he says now. How do you know if he's not pulling a fast one on you? Being like this?" he asked angrily.

"And what makes you think that I should trust you?"

"Max I'm tired of explaining it to you. If you want to believe Ames White, be my guess…but just remember, I'm still going to keep an eye out for you with or without your consent. I don't trust him." He said venomously.

Brian got up from his seat, steadied himself in the narrow space before he occupied a vacant seat across the narrow isle on flight SA452.

'Great, just fucking great. It's like I'm waking up from a bad dream. Like I'm controlling video games inside my mind. Except these video games are too life like-killing me each time…ARG! Why does this have to happen to me? What couldn't I just be like Alec and the rest of the transgenics? Why do I have to be different?'

'Damn it Alec, I fuckin' miss you. I remember you so much more now and I wish that you were here. I keep finding trouble around me; or rather trouble keeps finding me. It's sickening. I need you here to keep me sane. I need you Alec, I need you!'

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be descending in 30 minutes please fasten your seatbelts and stow away your trays. Flight attends please return to your seats." The polite announced.

'Home sweet home…but not mine.'

A soft landing 30 minutes later, the isles emptied from their passengers. Walking down the stairwell, Max entered the building terminal to collect her luggage determined to get home soon. Her trip was cut short by two weeks since this whole fiasco and Brian, well…getting Ames White flown in another airline with tight security was…plain evil.

*flashback*

Screaming!

"I guess that pain threshold really can be breached after all."

"I'm TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"And why would I believe you?" taping the sledge hammer in my other hand.

"You really don't remember?" desperately looking at me.

"I remember you standing there, laughing as they chanted."

"I was only pretending to be part of them."

"Why?"

"They killed Ray in front of me. They tortured my son with the ceremonial knife. Then they killed him, slowly, painfully. I watched in restrains."

"Why would they kill Ray?"

"Because I failed to deliver you to them." he said in despair, "I came to you because you and I had something in common when it came to my son, we both wanted him safe. I thought you would understand that."

"If I let you go…"

"Max can I talk to you for a second?" Brian intervened, pulling me aside.

"Max, we can't trust him!" he whispered harshly.

"We? There is no we. There is you and then there is me."

Facing a blind folded Ames White.

"Please don't tell me that you believe him!"

"I don't, but I do remember that night. He was there like he says he was."

"I'm sorry Max but I can't let you do this."

*end of flashback*

Oh she remembered alright. She woke up in the airport with a bitch of a headache and no Ames White to be seen.

*flashback*

"You alright?"

"You hit me!"

"You left me no choice."

"What the hell Brian, I could handle him myself."

"Of cause you could." he muttered sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Torturing him?"

"I was just making sure."

"Right, the Max that everyone knew would torture her enemies."

"You know what Brian, sometimes people change with the change of circumstances."

*end of flashback*

Max grumbled her way through customs, blending in with the crowd as they entered through the arrivals waiting area. Despite all hell that broke lose, she was glad to see her parents waiting anxiously for her.

"We need to take you to the safe house." Her dad whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"Why?"

"Ames White is being held there for further interrogations."

"But…"

"I know, Brian told us. He's just as worried about you as we are."

* * *

53 km away from Johannesburg International Airport…

"The South African Reds? I thought that were only in operation much later?"

"They are; we just need to make sure that things don't change in the meantime for them to be a fully operational Manticore like facility. So, stick to the rules and avoid any kind of exposure as far as possible. You need to bring them down after we resolve the Conclave issue." Kyla explained as they briskly walked towards the van.

"Why?" Biggs asked, keeping up his pace.

"The South African Reds are a whole lot more aggressive in their DNA alter configuration. We've seen it and it's not pretty. The results have been a little unsuccessful making them very desperate to get their hands on Manticore's data base. Finding out that they have fully developed Manticore prototypes at arms lengths will only make them a whole lot happier. Now, in the near future as Max has already experienced, they came up with a temporary alternative using an engineered devise that's embedded into their cerebellum altering their neuron networking."

"I remember. My boo almost died to save me." OC recalled, a shiver ran down her spine.

"That's right. So we need to make sure that doesn't happen. Coz you may think Manticore was bad, believe me the South African Reds would make Manticore look like a kinder garden school. They are tough and violent." Kyla explained.

"Wow, don't I feel like I'm in paradise." Biggs muttered.

"So what happens now?" Cece asked.

"Now we get you to the…"Kyla started to explain but was cut short by Alec.

"Hold the phone Kyla," Alec interrupted rudely, causing everyone to halt in their tracks, "while this conversation maybe educational where is Max?" he asked in desperation, "coz all we've talked about was the South African Reds and what we should and shouldn't do, but not once have you mentioned anything about her. Is she still…is she…" Alec choked, unable to blurt out the words that lodged itself deep in his throat.

"Alive? Yes she is." Kyla said warmly.

"She's alive, is she ok? Can we see her?" OC asked with thick emotions.

"She's safe. She's out of the country at the moment. Her parents thought that it would be a great idea for her to join her friends on a relaxing vacation. She should be back in two weeks. In the meantime, we can't hang around here. We got to go to the city."

"What's there?" Joshua asked feeling a little nervous.

"A safe house," Kyla explained as they continued to walk briskly towards the white van.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10: New York

**Chapter 10: New York_ Snow Patrol **

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** T-mild language and mild adult content-just to be safe.

**Summary:** Alec learns a thing or two about Max. Max learns the reasons for her mission-to bring down the Conclave and Familiars.

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *pout*

**Status:** WIP

**A/N: **The lyric of the song is written in italic…only one line at the end…

**A/N:** Thoughts are in _'italic' _

* * *

**Chapter 10: New York_ Snow Patrol **

* * *

Max and Brian walked into the apartment building which host as the safe 'house'. People bustled in an out of the reception area. Minding their own business, they walked directly to the reception desk.

"Hey Max, got some messages for you." the clerk said avoiding any suspicion towards Max and Brian. He smiled at them.

"Thanks James." Reaching out for the paper, she read the contents.

"What does it say?" Brian leaned forward as if he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Max showed him the piece of paper with seductive smile.

"Thanks James." They simultaneously gestured, as they held each other's hand and scurried towards the elevators.

They walked into the far end of the lobby area that housed a secured elevator. Scanning her surroundings to make sure that they were indeed alone, they entered the elevator. The electric sensors picked up their movement immediately, small fluorescent down lights beamed upon them as did the screen on the right side of the elevator. Max scanned her retina and placed her hands on the security pad.

"Welcome Max." the electronic program greeted.

"Thank you Tara." She greeted back.

"You don't think it's weird to have this in a public place?" Brian pointed out.

"Nope that's why it has a permanent out of order sign on it," she said nonchalantly, "besides I kinda enjoy the whole 'I Robot' feel." She added with a smile.

Shaking his head, he bit his lower lip from smiling too much, "Which floor?"

"Duh 15"

* * *

In the meantime…

* * *

"Okay this way guys." Kyla gestured towards the main entrance.

"It's an apartment." OC stated the obvious.

"Yip. I'll explain it to you when we get up."

They entered the building feeling tired, dirty and most importantly hungry. However, Alec seemed somewhat distracted by his thoughts.

_'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important….damn it, it's something to do with Max.'_

_'Or is it someone?'_

_'Shit why can't I remember? This never happens…correction this shouldn't happen.'_

"Hey James, bye James." Kyla greeted as she walked pass the reception desk trailing the visitors in question behind her.

"No wait….oh crap." The words dying on James's lips as he watched the groups retreating backs.

Bending slightly he nervously looked at the monitor, and then sighed in relief.

"Err, guys we need to get into the elevator." Kyla chuckled slightly as the group strolled slowly, eyes curiously wondering around them.

"Yeah, it's quite a design huh?" Kyla laughed.

"Yeah…architect musta got paid some dough from alla this." OC said, mesmerized by the enormous intricacy of the architecture.

"Oh she did."

"She?" Joshua interrupted.

Kyla turned towards them, a proud smile forming on her face, "Max was the core architect of this building. She designed it from basement to roof top."

If the situation wasn't as serious as this, Kyla would've taken a snap shot of their comical looks- wide eyes and gaped open jaws.

"Are we thinking of the same Max here?" Biggs asked.

"Yip. Max learned the need to create safe houses everywhere, she was kinda obsessed in some way and so one way of doing that was too build them from scratch."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"She's still Max, just a little different."

"Yeah My Max an architect," Alec blurted out lamely. He stole a glance at Kyla, wishing he had been more discreet about that comment when he noticed a hint of hurt in her eyes by the emphasis on the word 'my' but was quickly altered to a small warm smile. Neither of them noticed Cece and Biggs shake their heads in disapproval.

Turning back to the control panel next to the doors, Kyla pressed the button to the designated floor. OC glowered at Alec who in turn shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"So where's this safe…apartment?" Biggs broke the awkward silence that deafened them.

"Floor 15"

* * *

On floor 15, moments before Kyla's presence…

* * *

Brian and Max briskly walked towards the room. Taking a deep breath, Max halted in her steps, turning towards a questioning Brian.

"Thank you for covering me back at the airport." She gestured with a soft tone unable to look at him in the eye. Their previously tense conversation still left a raw open wound between them.

Sighing deeply Brian glanced at the closed door then at her, "Truth is; I didn't want Papa K and Mama K to worry about their little girl siding with the…not like that enemy from Austrialia today." he said honestly without a hint of acidity or anger.

A small smile grew on her lips before she turned serious, "it's weird having a family. Parents per se. I never really had to live up to the expectation of being a good daughter for anyone let alone parents. Manticore wasn't really big on that, the whole family bonding thing. We were soldiers and the expectations of being perfect soldiers were there or be killed."

"Max, you're lucky enough to experience a bit of normalcy. But your parents don't expect anything from you. They just want you safe. Which is a good thing; there are a lot of broken families out there and the worse ones are the ones who are bred and born in the same family. Believe me when I say this, you mean a whole lot more to them than you realize."

"Because of Mi?"

"Well that too. Mi was a pillar of strength for everyone. She was the type of person people looked up to. I think they see you as a daughter of their own because of those qualities that you and her share."

"You miss her?"

"I do. But I got you now."

"Arg," Max rolled her eyes, unable to prevent the grin that formed on her face, "I better get in before Ames decides to kill himself from boredom."

Her senses tingled as she read the room number 152, stealing a quick glance at the elevators she shook her head clear and reached out for the door knob twisting it open, she entered the room flowed by Brian. As he took one step forward, Brian heard the elevator ting. Rushing into the room, he quickly stepped behind the door keeping it ajar. Holding his breath, he peeped through the slit hoping there wouldn't be any nasty surprises. His heart beating faster and faster as the numerous numbers of footsteps got closer. His mouth agape slightly, his eyes locked ahead, lips drying further as his panting increased waiting to catch a glimpse of the inevitable.

"So you guys will be housed in room 150 until I can get the other rooms sorted out. So it might be a little cramped for two or three days but I can assure you that it will be ready in a few days."

Exhaling a deep breath, Brian gripped the pane of the door feeling slightly light headed. 'Damn it Kyla…wait why is she here?'

Closing the door behind him, Brian caught up with Max. He abruptly stopped in his track, all wits shocked out of him by her hospitality towards Ames White.

"Hey Brian, coffee?" she asked, holding up an empty coffee mug.

"Err, no," he stumbled attempting to clear his dry throat, "I'll be right back, need to get some stuff from the car." He explained unhurriedly.

"Ok." She nodded then returned her attention to the paper in front of her.

As soon as Brian's presence lingered no more, Ames White and Max continued their conversation.

"So you're saying that we should attack at the heart?"

"Yes, that means going to Grand Folks, USA."

"Where it all started. Don't I feel like I'm living in the memento of things," she paused, "But what's there?"

"It's the main burial site. The one in Seattle was a small one. Besides, the mayor's house is located 20 km away from the site."

"That's just creepy." She stated, shuddering at the thought, "What's so special about the site?"

"It's the foundation of our very being. It's our history, our teachings. The ceremonial snakes are kept there for the main initiations that are held there. Prevent that from happening..."

"Prevent them from expanding…"

"Yes."

"Perfect and might I add gross. Well we need to take them down in clusters. Starting with pawns first, that should lead us to the king. Wait is there one?"

"Yes, but very few meaning Only the priestesses and the priests are allowed to see him."

"Who is this high and almighty thou art?"

"Matthias Sandamen."

"Matthias as in the Gift of God and Sandamen as in Herman Rene Sandamen's ..." she gestured with her hand for Ames White to complete.

"Brother."

"Wow, this is going to be a happy family reunion. Don't I feel privileged" She smiled sarcastically before sipping her coffee.

"Yeah well don't keep your hopes up; they might kill you on the spot."

"Awe, I'm touched at your concern." She battered her eyelashes dramatically before rolling her eyes.

Ames ignored her pointedly, for a couple of seconds "Max?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at Ames, taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thanks for doing this."

Max looked quizzically into her cup, rotating it at every angle hoping to find something inside, "I know I didn't spike the coffee. So what have you been smoking on the quiet?"

A death glare

"Now that I'm more use to." Emphasising her statement with wide doe eyes, "Don't go all soft on me, Ames. We're still enemies… tomorrow, but today I'm helping you take down the Familiars and Conclave."

"Well, if it makes you feel better; you're still my enemy today."

"Touché" holding her mug up as they both grinned at the irony of the situation.

If someone had mentioned to either of them the day before that they would be drinking coffee together conversing on how to bring down the Conclave and Familiars…you'd better have had good running shoes.

"I got to jet. You know you can't leave right?"

"I know." He said as his hand went directly to the nap of his neck, "I find it quite ironic." Giving her a dubious look.

"Yeah, me too. Except that the micro explosive embedded at the base of your cerebellum is programmed to the alarm. You can't leave this room unless you want to add more texture to the wallpaper."

Grabbing her things, Max walked towards the door leaving Ames White behind. She entered into the quiet corridor, her senses tingled once more. However this time, the feeling within her spiked up her heart beat. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and feeling she dragged her heavy feet towards the elevators. Disappointed at the way her body was behaving.

_'It's like back then when I knew Alec was around'_

The elevator doors shut closed, enclosing her senses into nothing else but a feeling of emptiness.

* * *

Brian…

* * *

Brian left the apartment with a nervous feeling. Why had Kyla come to the safe apartment? Was she in trouble? What about all those voices and shuffling feet? Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he attentively approached the dark cherry wooden door. He knocked three times, then twice then four times. A code given to them by Max's constant nagging on security precautions.

"Yes?" Kyla carefully opened the door. A laughing smile formed on her face taking in the familiar face; "Brian?" she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Kyla what are you doing here?"

"Am on a mission, got the gang here."

"Here? Is…is…um Alec here?" Brian stammered unable to sound out Alec's name.

"Yeah, why?" looking at him sceptically.

"Max is back, we ran into Ames White. Long story short; she's not in any danger…for now. I'm keeping an eye on her, but I could use your help with something." A smile forming on his face as he looked at Kyla's questioning furrowed eyes.

They stood in the corridor, conversing in hush voices.

"Consider it done." Kyla smiled.

* * *

Room 150

Kyla walked back into the quiet apartment, shocked to see the sleeping forms on the floor, the chair and the couch. All sound asleep except for one.

Winking at him, she nudged her head towards the bedroom.

"Get ready."

"Why?"

Kyla couldn't help but smirk, "I'm taking you to see Max."

_And the fire that is starting to go out _

* * *

End of Chapter 10

A/N: Verdict? Good? Bad?


	11. Chapter 11: Set Fire To The Third Bar

**Chapter 11: Set Fire To The Third Bar_ Snow Patrol ft Martha Wainwright**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** K+ just to make sure…

**Summary:** The day has finally come for Alec when all his turmoil will be put to rest...

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *half a pout*

**Status:** WIP

**A/N: **The lyrics of the song are written in Italics.

**A/N:** Okay okay, I know I dragged it, but it's finally here. There is a reason why it took so long…hope I didn't bore anyone with the other chapters *sad pout*

A/N: The words in bold are written from Alec's side, the timing of the situation is set in the same time as Max's…

* * *

**Chapter 11: Set Fire To The Third Bar_ Snow Patrol ft Martha Wainwright**

* * *

2 November 2013…

_'I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines…'_

A set of trembling fingers squished several t-shirts into a duffle bag along with a pair of shoes and a pair of jeans.

"Are you all set?"

"Yes." She smiled warmly.

"Be safe my child."

_'The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see…'_

**It was nerve wrecking, exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. This day had finally come. Alec wriggled in his seat…again. Tapping his foot in the moving car, he bit away his already short nail into uneven rawness. **

**'This is nerve wrecking, so close yet so far. Or is it so far yet so close?'**

**'Oh who the hell cares, you're going to see her.'**

**'I'm going to see Max. Holly shit.'**

_I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

**"Are we there yet?" he asked anxiously looking at the residential areas around him.**

**"Alec, if you ask me that one more time I swear I'm going to make you walk there."**

_'I hang my coat up in the first bar…'_

"Consider this my last mission mum." Max said, pulling the strings of her bag into a tight knot matching the feeling within her stomach, "I should get going in a few. Dad on his way? And Shaross?"

_'There is no peace that I've found so far…'_

"Your dad called, said he and your brother is going to be a bit late. Give or take 30 minutes." Brian replied, leaning against the frame of the bedroom door watching her twiddle her fingers nervously.

_'The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science…'_

**"If it gets me there any faster I'll take my chances." He muttered irritably.**

**"I heard that. Look we'll be there in 30 minutes." She reasoned.**

**"I hate traffic. Why does it have to happen on this particular day!" he yelled in exasperation. **

**Kyla chucked at Alec's child-like impatience, "it's like this every day. Just think of something else. Don't worry I will get you there…ohh check that white Kawasaki out!" she pointed to her left.**

_'Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices…'_

Worrying her lips between her teeth, "I was never really there for him was I?" looking at her mum's questioning eyes; "I wasn't really a big sister to Shaross was I?"

"Honey, he wouldn't trade you for anyone else. He loves you."

_'Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me…'_

Nodding her head, "um, let's go through the protocols. If there's a compromise of any sort, remember code R5A2M4. This house is shaped in a U shape formation so please run as fast as you can, make you get to my cupboard and press the emergency button it will take you straight underground. The bomb shelter has food and running water and medication should you need it. Also there are bunk beds so make sure you check the cabinet for extra covers and cushions, also…"

"Honey," her mum grabbed both her hands in hers, "You're going to be fine and you ARE going to come back." Her mum said firmly.

"I know, but please don't try to be a heroine, saves yourselves first." Desperation evident in her voice.

"We know what we need to do. You just focus on the task at hand."

_'I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground…'_

**"White…Oh My GOD White!"**

**"Yes it's white…"**

**'White found her.' Will's voice echoed in his mind, sending a nasty feeling coursing through his veins.**

**"No, Ames White. He's here isn't he? Will said that that he found her. I remember now, shit why did I forget." His mind betrayed him.**

**"Alec, relax. Deep breaths." She coaxed, rubbing his right shoulder with her left hand, "Ames White is in custody and Max is safe. You are going to see her, remember?" she bit back her guilt having to tell a white lie about Whites custody. **

_'I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms…'_

**"You're right. I'm just…" **

**"Anxious." **

_'After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar…'_

**"Yeah," he let out an unsteady breath, "what if she doesn't want me? Or…or what if she's changed to the point that I don't recognize her anymore? What if…"**

**"You love Max, right?"**

_'We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids…'_

**"Yes."**

**"And you would do whatever it takes to get her back, right?"**

**"No I just wanted to have a warping time experience," **

**A death glare**

**"Sorry, I mean yes I will do what ever it takes."**

**"That's all that matters. Now," she reached behind her seat to pull out an object, and then handed it to Alec, "put this on."**

_'And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off…'_

"I just keep getting this weird sense that something is about to happen."

"Like what?" Brian asked, curiously.

"I don't know if it's a good feeling or bad one, I just know that something is about to happen." She paused, "Probably gas."

_'Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in…'_

**"Alec. We're almost there." Kyla smiled warmly until she glanced at Alec. His watery eyes and nervous yet excited appearance tore open her heart with giddiness. It was the moment that they were all waiting for.**

**"Now remember what you need to do, play it cool." **

_'I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground…'_

They stood in her bedroom, talking and packing at the same time. Brian stood next to her mum, helping her fold the towels. The doorbell rang, no one moved, it rang again and still no one moved.

"Fine I'll answer it." Max hissed, huffing towards the main door.

Growling in frustration she yelled, "False alarm, no one's there!"

Brian and Mrs K shared a disappointing scowl, before they made their way towards the lounge area.

Max was about to return back to her bedroom when she had noticed the reel of paper on the pavement. Unlocking the burglar gate, she stumbled slightly as a wave of tingling senses spiked up her joints from toe to neck. The energy emanating from her surroundings baffled her.

_'And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms…'_

'Where they under attack? Can't be, this feeling is way too familiar. It's like…no I need to stop fooling myself.' She mentally berated herself.

"Stupid newspaper boy never throws the damn paper beyond the gate, always outside." She mumbled, frustrated.

_'I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground…'_

Her senses tingled more, heart racing, palms sweating, ears blocking out sounds and stomach performing acrobatic moves. Attentively she unlocked the gate. Her right foot crossed the threshold of the arched gate, then the other. Bending down to pick up the newspaper she caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure in the corner of her eye.

Straightening up, she held her fist ready to punch the guy.

"Can I help you?" she asked harshly, cold even as she took in his attire. The figure seemed well built-a man perhaps wearing a scarf around his face covering his hair and chin and nose. All that she could see were his eyes…

_'and I, I pray that something picks me up…'_

'His eyes…'

'They look so familiar…'

'No…it can't be….'

_'and sets me down in your warm arms…' _

Swallowing a huge lump of hot burning tears, she mumbled, "Alec?"

* * *

The end of chapter 10

A/N: I know…evil :) but don't worry the next chapter will be coming up soon…


	12. Chapter 12: Beautiful

**Chapter 12: Beautiful_ Trading Yesterday**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** K+ just to make sure…

**Summary:** The man in behind the scarf is revealed...

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** *Whistles the pink panther*

**Status:** WIP

**A/N: **The lyrics of the song are written in Italics.

**A/N:** Um…this is a subtle chapter but that don't mean you can't read it…

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beautiful_ Trading Yesterday**

* * *

Previously…

Swallowing a huge lump of hot burning tears, she mumbled, "Alec?"

Now…

* * *

_'And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours  
To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me...'_

The figure shook his head vigorously, peeling away the scarf. His face crumpled with jubilant tears.

_'She's all I'll ever need  
And you know her love just hypnotizes me  
'Til All I see is beautiful...'_

"Hey Maxie." Alec smiled, tears rolling down his stubble face, he took one huge leap forward and grabbed her in one bone crushing hug.

At first she stood still, too shocked to move, too shocked to breathe. But the unmistakable scent that was all him made her grip his t-shirt tight beneath her sweaty slippery hands. Her face buried in his shoulder, feeling the wet spot forming beneath her cheeks.

_'At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence...'_

"Oh Max," Alec cried above her head, tightening his hold. His heart hammered painfully in his chest.

Max squeezed shut her eyes, unable to look up at him. Too afraid if this was a dream. Too afraid if this was her mind playing tricks on her. But for some unbeknownst reason, she found the courage to look up, arms still around one another. A laughing smile formed on her face, mirroring Alec's smile.

"It is you." she bellowed more for herself than for his ears.

_'You could change my everyday  
And I could never think of love without your name...'_

"Honey, how can anything this good be faked out?"

She let out half a chuckle, half a cry, "Don't be too scared, I'm about to go all girly on you." With trembling fingers, she reached out to touch him. Her eyes flickered wildly across every inch of his face; from hair, to his eyes; to the freckles on his nose and cheeks; and those lips…oh man those lips.

_'As you remain-  
Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break...'_

Shaking his head slightly with an elated smile, Alec held her face between his hot sweaty palms, "Come here girly." crushing his wet lips on hers.

_'Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful- making everything brand new  
Beautiful you...'_

The spark erupted all the way to the heavens. Years of dead feelings and loneliness washed away, taken over by heart wrenching feather light passion. A love that they both longed for finally resurrected.

'_And all this time you're changing me to something better  
A love so high that everyday that we're together...'_

It was a chaste kiss; unhurried; non- devouring, just a simple contact that brought about a hope and content feeling between them. But that was not enough for either of them. They needed to put out that fire that had already started burning moments ago.

_'I will leave the world below  
Until your heart becomes the only thing I know  
All I know is-...'_

His right hand weaved through her hair, left hand snaked behind her waist line, lifting her more closely towards him and crushed his lips onto her with vigour, desperation and need. Their bodies flat against one another as if expecting to ignite with magical merging spirals of bliss. It merged, blissfully.

_'Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break...'_

* * *

Kyla who had managed to sneak past the happy couple, stood next to Brian. Both mesmerized by the couple, unable to tear their attention away.

"This was a great idea Brian," pocketing her hands deep into her jeans pockets she smiled at him.

"You didn't too bad yourself. The scarf thing…totally original." He grinned at her, folding his arms in front of him, "I'm so glad that this is happening to be very honest. To watch her day in and day out, just lost in a crowd full of people, unable to be Max for one day without compromising her identity is heart breaking. She disconnected her emotions from others, men especially."

"I thought you two…"

"Us? No. we never crossed that invisible line. I think we both knew it wouldn't happen; besides I wouldn't do that to her knowing she belonged to someone else. It was kinda fun though, making sure those other jerks out there didn't take advantage of her." Brian said proudly, "But I won't deny the fact that some feelings may have weaved its way through the cage. I don't blame guys for falling for her; she has that effect on people." He added sombrely, but his expression turned serious when he noticed Kyla's face pale, "Are you ok?" touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said flippantly.

Brain stared at her. The penny dropped.

"Kyla you didn't." he whispered, shocked.

"It just happened one evening."

"Kyla." He said warily, but couldn't bring himself to be bitter about it; he understood "it's not entirely your fault. They were both separated, guilt ridden and alone. So don't be hard on yourself and neither will I." draping his right arm around her, he squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

"I think we're being watched." Alec pointed out, resting his forehead against hers.

_'Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun...'_

"I think you may be right." Letting out a nervous chuckle, "I don't want to move though" looking up at him.

"I know what you mean."

"But we got to..."

"Move."

Alec's heart skipped a beat at Max's warm genuine smile. His hands roamed towards her hair in its own accord, wrapping the perfect lock around his index finger. Too soft for his touch, he let it spring free.

'She's no longer brunet…light brown…cute.' He took note of her hair.

_'Beautiful- making everything brand new...'_

"There's so many things that I want to say to you but I'm afraid my brain is running all over the place."

He chuckled in response.

"Alec," taking his hands into hers she studiously looked at them, "I need to tell you something." She looked into his hazel green eyes with seriousness.

The smile on his face died instantly. He didn't like the apprehension in her tone let alone her expression.

"What is it?" he asked, terrified.

"I got a green Kawasaki motorcycle in the garage, how about we bounce from here?"

"Damn it Max my heart can only handle so much." Letting out a sigh of relief, they laughed.

_'Beautiful you...'_

'I feel bad…but it's like finding the missing puzzle piece: Exhilarating and alive. My reason to fight for a future is finally here.' Max thought.

* * *

"This is new; I don't think I've ever heard her laugh like that." Mrs K pointed out, "Well I'm pretty sure she would want to disappear for a while," surprising the two figures standing next to her.

"Yeah…guess the mission will have to.. wait…" Brian stated the obvious but was cut short by his nagging cell phone, "Go for Brian."

"Brian its James. A detective in Australia said a group of teenagers found a girl's body washed offshore. According to the ME, she's been dead for a day. But there was something that baffled them; they found a carving of a word across her abdomen-fenestol."

"Who's the girl?"

"Um…it's….it's Kathryn"

* * *

End of Chapter 12…

A/N: Good? Bad? Anything? Fair warning, be prepared *wink*

A/N: For the life of me I couldn't remember how to spell 'fenestol' *sad pout*


End file.
